Brillante Oscuridad
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Los chicos del Raimon y Inazuma Japón estan ya en 3º y su vida asta ahora a sido de lo mas normal pero esta paz se acaba con la llegada de una misteriosa chica al instituto, y como no ha Mark se le ocurre que debe entrar en el equipo si o si, sera capas de combenser a la chica y junto con el resto del equipo descubrir que tras la mas pura oscuridad se encuentra la mas brillante luz
1. El encuentro

**Hola gente de Mercurio y de Marte (?), soy Andy y este fic de aquí lo estoy escribiendo por mi cuenta aunque Niki insiste en correjirme las faltas ortográficas, pero bueno antes de que paséis a leer solo quiero decir que esta historia la llevo escribiendo desde antes de tener una cuenta aquí y que no pensaba publicarla pero Niki me convenció así que es pero que la disfrutéis y que no me tiréis tomates por lo horrible que es ^_^**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece por desgracia de la vida** TT-TT**_

* * *

_**BRILLANTE OSCURIDAD**_

**Capitulo 1 El encuentro**

Todo comenso una tarde en la ribera del río de la ciudad Inazuma en japón. Los jugadores del raimon y del Inazuma Japón habían acabado su entrenamiento y ya algunos empezaban a marcharse.

Pasaron los minutos y en el campo de fútbol solo quedaban Mark Evans, Jude Sharp y Axel Blaze (**n/a**: en otras palabras = El trió relámpago **^_^**).

Mark se había puesto en portería mientras que Jude y Axel intentaban tirar a puerta con una nueva supertecnica, pero fallaron y el tiro salio despedido con una gran fuerza y velocidad que se salio del campo y cogió altura y se dirigió a la calle que había arriba de la ribera.

Por hay en cuestión pasaba una chica, alta y delgada de unos 14 (casi 15), pelinegra con unos ojos rojos como la sangre que daban miedo hasta a el mas valiente. Los chicos se percataron de que el balón iba directo a ella y desesperados intentaron llamar su atención y funciono por que la misteriosa chica se dio cuenta de que un balón de fútbol se dirigía a ella pero no se inmutó y el balón cada ves mas rápido se aproximaba. Entonces la chica salto dándole al balón asiendo que este agarrara el doble de fuerza y velocidad y haciendo un disparo espectacular el balón entro en la portería contraria, dejando la portería casi desplomada y el balón casi quemado.

Esto les impresiono a los chicos tanto que se quedaron sin palabras, mientras la chica los observo por un instante como si los estuviera analizando y les echo una mirada de desafió, luego echo a caminar otra vez como si nada dejando a los chicos perplejos.

Al día siguiente: en el instituto raimon

En la clase de 3ºA, Mark contaba a los miembros del equipo de fútbol que estaban en su misma clase lo que había pasado ayer en la ribera cuando ellos se habían ido y como el, Jude y Axel habían visto como una chica chutaba el balón con una fuerza descomunal que el balón quedo quemado y la portería casi destrozada, pero ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso nía el nía Jude nía Axel.

Derrepente entro el profesor y todos volvieron a su respectivo hacientos y se callaron, por que el profesor tenia algo que decir:

**profesor**: buenos días chicos, hoy como sabéis llega un nuevo alumno por el programa de intercambio que se ha realizado, así que dar una bienvenida a vuestra nueva compañera

Entonces por la puerta entro la misma chica que habían visto chutar ayer Jude, Axel y Mark, haciendo que estos tres se sorprendieran, entonces la chica se acerco donde estaba el profesor y miro a toda la clase y dijo:

**Andrea**: soy Andrea Aldena la alumna de intercambio del instituto Pantera en Madrid, España

Entonces cuando Andrea termino de hablar en la clase se había echo un silencio por que tanto el profesor como los alumnos se habían quedado perplejos al escullar el nombre del instituto al que pertenecía aquella chica ya que esa secundaría se conocía por todo el mundo por su alto nivel intelectual y de deportivo. Entonces el profesor rompiendo el silencio mando a Andrea sentarse en asiento vació que había al lado de Jude Sharp y dio comienzo a la primera clase del día. La mañana iba pasado y cada vez quedaba menos para el recreo que duraba 1 hora y 30 minutos para los de 3º por que se juntaba con se hora libre de los lunes, en la clase de 3ºA la mayoría de alumnos asían caso omiso a el profesor que estaba en la pizarra escribiendo problemas de mate que luego sus alumnos tendrían que resolver. Uno de los mas despistado de la clase era el portero y capitán del equipo de fútbol, Mark Evans que se encontraba pensando en que Andrea se tenia que unir al equipo por que estaba ansioso por detener o al menos intentar parar uno de los chut de la chica.

Mientras tanto Jude que a lo largo de la mañana había quedado sorprendido y maravillado por la inteligencia que poseía la chica, se encontraban ahora en una especie de duelo de levantar la mano primero para saber quien de los dos contestaba antes a las preguntas de los profesores y así demostrar quien sabia mas de los dos, pero no era un duelo normal por que ninguno se había dirigido la palabra nunca, pero era como sin antes de conocerse, se hubieran retado a demostrar quien sabia mas pero lamentablemente para el estratega japones iba perdiendo por goleada a manos de la española que no tenia piedad con el y le demostraba mas de una ves que ella era la que mas sabia, dejando a así por los suelos al de capa.

La hora fue pasando y el recreo estaba apunto de comenzar y los alumnos empezaban a recoger las cosas.

**Mark**: que alivio la clase esta por terminar ya se me estaba haciendo eterno

**Axel**: pero si te has pasado las dos primeras horas durmiendo

**Marcos** : te equivocas Axel (**N/A**:** no me deja cambiar el Marcos por Mark pero que sepan que habla Mark**)

**Axel** : ah si

**Mark**: si! Por que no me he pasado la 2 primeras durmiendo, me he pasado 2 y media durmiendo, que es diferente

**Axel**: si seras... (como este tio pudo llegar a secundaría si hasta una mosca es mas lista)

De repente suena la campana del recreo y la clase empieza a vaciarse como un rayo

**Andrea: **(menos mal que toco empesaba a tener hambre)

Entonces Andrea salio de clase y se dirigió a la cafetería donde se sentó a comer tranquilamente pero al rato es molestada por el *idiota* capitán del equipo de fútbol.

(**narrador: Andrea**)

Estaba tranquilamente en la cafetería comiendo mi bocadillo cuando alguien me llama, era Mark Evans (el chico al que el profesor le había echado la bronca por dormirse en clase y ademas hablar en sueños de un tal baloncio balón) y me dijo:

**Mark**: hola Andrea, soy Mark Evans capitán del equipo de fútbol

**Andrea**: esta bien ¿y?

**Mark**: pues venia a preguntarte si querías entrar en el club

**Andrea**: y por que debería

**Mark**: por que tu disparo del otro día fue alucinante

**Andrea**: lo siento pero no estoy interesada en entrar en ningún club por ahora

Entonces salí de la cafetería y me dirigí al patio donde me senté abajo del árbol mas apartado de el instituto donde podría estar tranquila y nadie me molestaría con preguntas tontas como: ¿por que llevas el uniforme de los chicos si eres una chica? o también ¡ese uniforme es de chico, no deberías usarlo!. Pero eso ya daba igual por que hoy nadie me molestaría, al cabo de unos minutos una manzana me cae al lado y miro hacia arriba y me sorprendo al ver a Mark subido al árbol

**Mark**: únete al club de fútbol por fa!

**Andrea**: que no pesado

Entonces enfadada salí del patio y me dirigí a la biblioteca del raimon

* * *

**Que les pareció muy horrible, bueno ahora un par de aclaraciones:**

**1\. Los chicos del Inazuma Japón y Raimon están todos en el mismo insti**

**2\. Hurley esta en 3º y Austin en 1º**

**3\. El oc de Andrea Aldena si quieres saber mas de el pueden encontrar su descripción en mi perfil**

**Espero que les haya gustado aun que sea un poquito horrible y les invito a comentar mi historia por que con cada comentario que asen, los científicos de quien sabe donde están un paso mas cerca de encontrar la cura para la idiotez de Mark.**

_**Sayonara Minna!**_


	2. El duelo

**Hola gente y extraterrestres (?) aquí vamos con el segundo cap de mi historia espero que os halla gustado el primer cap y para hacer un poca de publicidad les recomiendo que leáis Japón allá vamos! El fic que estoy escribiendo con Niki, bueno y ahora como se suele decir:**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 El duelo**

(**narrador: Andrea**)

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca me sorprendí era un sitio bastante grande no tanto como la biblioteca de mi insti pero aun así me encanto y pase el rato del recreo que quedaba hay leyendo libros.

Cuando sonó la campana volví a mi clase y abrí mi pupitre para sacar la siguiente materia y me encontré un montón de papeles que decían: _Únete al club de fútbol, venga por favor de parte de Mark Evans_. Cuando leí esa nota y vi que en las demás ponía lo mismo las rompí todas, las tire y le eche una mirada fulminante a Mark Evans. Pasaron las horas y ya faltaba poco para que se terminaran las clases y estaba deseando que el timbre sonara para irme a casa. Derrepente me llega a la mesa un avión de papel y veo que esta escrito así que lo desdobló y me pongo a leer que dice:_ Venga únete al club, el fútbol es genial por Mark Evans_. Entonces cuando termino de leer la nota se la volví a enviar en forma de avión con una pequeña sorpresa ya que me empezaba a enfadar de verdad.

( **narrador normal** )

** Mark**: pero si es la nota que le envié ha Andrea, seguro que a respondido, a ver que dice: _¡que te den! De parte de Andrea._

Entonces el portero confundido dijo:

** Mark**: ¿que me den? ¿y que me tienen que dar?

** Silvia**: Mark creo que deberías dejar de molestar la, parece enfadada

** Mark**: ya pero tengo muchas ganas de jugar al fútbol con ella en el equipo

** Silvia**: ya veo, pues mucha suerte Mark

** Mark**: gracias Silvia, ya veras como al final Andrea se unirá al equipo!

** profesor**: cállese Evans

** Mark**: si profesor lo siento

* * *

(**narrador: Andrea**)

Faltaban escasos segundos para que el timbre sonara y empece a recoger los libros, pero derrepente por todo el instituto se escullo el timbre de salida y el profesor anuncio que ya nos podíamos ir y la clase se en peso a vaciar, cuando termine de guardar mis cosas en la mochila del raimon, salí de clase y me dirigí a la puerta de salida del edificio donde se daba clase a 3º y pase por al lado del campo de fútbol del raimon y cuando estuve a punto de salir del instituto, oigo como me llaman así que me doy la vuelta y veo a Mark, a Jude, a Axel y a Silvia Entonces Mark se me acerca y dice:

** Mark**: oye Andrea venga únete al club de fútbol

** Andrea**: cuantas beses te lo tengo que decir no quiero unirme al club de fútbol

** Mark**: pero el fútbol es genial

** Andrea**: admito que el fútbol es genial pero se me han pasado las ganas de jugar

** Mark**: eso es imposible, una persona que adora el fútbol no deja de jugar sin ninguna rason

**Andrea** : Déjame en paz

Entonces eche a caminar rumbo a mi casa, cuando llegue fui recibida por mi familia, les salude y me marche a mi habitación.

* * *

(**narrador: normal**)

Era por la tarde y desde la ventana de su habitación Andrea contemplaba la torre Inazuma que era el símbolo de la ciudad y pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado en su primer día en raimon y que a lo mejor Mark Evans tenia rason porque a ella le encantaba el fútbol pero al llegar a japón decidió no jugar por un tiempo por que al no tener a nadie conocido en el raimon ni en todo japón para que intentar caerle bien a los alumnos de raimon si hay nunca allaria personas que la comprendieran a la ora de jugar al fútbol, por eso al entrar en raimon adopto una personalidad fría y distante ya que estaba triste por no estar en España.

Al día siguiente en el raimon

Los chicos de 3ºA tenían educación física a primera hora de la mañana y el profesor había preparado una pequeña sorpresa para sus alumnos que consistía en varias actividades deportivas que todos los alumnos debían realizar así que el profe en peso ha explicar:

** profe**: atención, hoy en clase aremos una carrera y una pachanga, en pesaremos con la maratón que consistirá en correr 1 vuelta en la pista de atletismo y ganara el que llegue primero

Entonces los alumnos corrieron a la pista y se pusieron en la linea de meta, pero antes de que comenzara la carrera y entonces el profe les dijo a todos

**profesor** : antes de empesar, quiero que sepáis que no importa si no corréis tanto como Nathan Swift y Shawn Frost, por qué esto es para devertirse

** Andrea**: (parece ser que esos dos son los mas rápidos de la clase, sera interesante correr contra ello)

Entonces el profesor dio iniciada la carrera soplando el silbato y los alumnos salieron a toda prisa pero en cabeza estaban Shawn y Nathan intentando superar al otro, pero lo que no esperaban era que Andrea les estaba alcanzando. La pelinegra estaba a escasos metros de los chicos y a la hora de correr se movía ágil y elegantemente como si fuera una pantera que va de casería, Andrea se encontraba ya a pocos centímetros de los dos jugadores mas rápidos de Inazuma japón y raimon y cuando paso por al lado de ellos la ojiroja les dijo:

** Andrea**: y vosotros sois los mas rápidos, mirad bien porque os demostrare lo que significa ser rápido

Derrepente Andrea se coloco la primera y en peso a correr de tal forma que se levanto el aire a gran velocidad y que hizo que a todos los jugadores del equipo de fútbol que estaban en esa clase les pareciera que Andrea estaba realizando una supertecnica y cuando se dieron cuenta la española ya estaba cruzando la meta, había ganado y dejado sorprendido a mas de uno del equipo de fútbol.

La carrera había terminado y el profe felicito a sus alumnos y dio paso a otra actividad que consistía en una pachanga

** profe**: bien chicos, ahora aremos la pachanga pero primero os explicare que aremos en ella, primero todos tirareis a puerta y luego os turnareis para poneros de portero y ahora comencemos

El primero en ponerse a puerta fue Mark que detuvo todos los disparos incluso alguna que otra supertecnica que lanzaban hasta el momento porque ahora le tocaba chutar a Andrea que aunque al principio se había negado a participar en esta actividad, no tuvo mas remedio que tirar si no quería que el profe la regañara, así que se preparo para tirar y como Mark por ahora había detenido todos los tiros, decidió romper ese recor (**n/a**: yo creo que lo hace por venganza) utilizando una supertecnica al tirar y dijo:

** Andrea**: _**Fuego Oscuro**_

*_**Fuego Oscuro**: es como el torbellino de fuego salvo que salen mas llamas de color rojo y negro que envuelven el balón en un remolino de llamas y conducen al balón a puerta con gran velocidad y fuerza que quema los guantes del portero si intenta pararlo_*

Entonces el balón se dirigió a puerta, pero también Mark realizo una supertecnica y dijo:

**Mark**: **_Parada Celestial_**

**Andrea**: tu supertecnica no es lo bastante fuerte para detener mi tiro

Entonces las dos supertecnicas de Andrea y Mark chocaron y se enfrentaban a un duelo del que solo podía ganar uno. La **_Parada Celestial_** había impedido por unos segundos la entrada a portería al **_Fuego Oscuro_** pero ahora Mark empezaba a retroceder por el gran poderío de la supertecnica de la española y entonces la **_Parada Celestial_** quedo abatida y el balón entro en portería.

* * *

**Que les pareció muy horrible, desastroso, creen que no tengo talento para esto (?), que conste que cualquier opininon o critica es muy bien recibida por que un review ayuda cura la idiotez de Mark.**

**Sayonara mundo _^.^  
_**


	3. Familia

**Hola personas de otro mundo aquí Andy con un nuevo capitulo de Brillante Oscuridad que lo disfruten, que conste que para mi desgracia Inazuma Eleven no es mio cuando lo sea dominare el mundo y la gente dejara de reírse de las personas que ven anime**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Familia**

Todos los alumnos y el profe que habían presenciado tal enfrentamiento entre técnicas que da ron boqui abiertos y solo algunos pudieron especular alguna que otra palabra.

**Nathan**: **o_O** Si no lo veo no lo creo

**Shawn**: **O_o** que alucine

**Axel** : le gano a Mark **o_O**

**Jude**: que sorprendente resultado

Entonces por todo el instituto se hoyo la sirena de cambio de clase y todos volvieron a clase, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los había obserbado y ese era el entrenador de raimon Seymour Hillman que miraba pensativo el campo de fútbol que se encontraba en estos momentos ocupado por los alumnos de 3ºA que miraban atónitos las supertecnicas de Andrea y Mark, entonces Hillman dijo:

**Hillman**: no hay duda esa es su nieta y por lo visto pose un gran talento para el fútbol

Cuando termino la clase de educación física, espesaron la de mates, pero la mitad de la clase no prestaba atención, por ejemplo algunos de los Inazuma (**n/a: que noticia que no atiendan en clase si se pasan el día pensando en fútbol ^_^U**) que pensaban en la disculpa que le debian a su capitán por no haberle creído cuando les hablo del disparo de Andrea Aldena. Mientras Mark que era uno de los que no prestaban atención (**n/a**: **que el cabeza balón no preste atención es algo tan evidente como decir que Axel le copio el peinado a vegeta**) pensando en el tiro de Andrea y como había vencido la **_Parada Celestial_** cuando derrepente es llamado por el profe que se había dado cuenta de su despistes en clase y como castigo lo había mandado a la pizarra (**n/a**: **soy mala pero se lo tiene merecido por idiota**). Las horas fueron pasando y llego el recreo, y en unas mesas de la cafetería que habían sido juntadas se estaba reuniendo el equipo de fútbol del raimon cuando ya todos estuvieron presentes, los jugadores de 3ºA, les contaron lo ocurrido esa mañana en educación física pero los chicos y las gerentes a excepción de Silvia y Nelly que lo habían visto, a los demás les costaba creer lo:

**Tod**: pero chicos como es posible que esa chica haya superado a Shawn, Nathan y Mark

**Nathan**: pues ya ves Tod esa chica nos gano a los tres sin despeinarse

**Jack**: yo pensaba que la _**Parada Celestial**_ era imbatible

**Jordán**: como dice el refrán "nunca jusgues un libro por su cubierta"

Los chicos siguieron hablando del tema hasta que la hora del recreo se agoto y cada uno tuvo que volver para su clase. Las horas fueron pasado y ya no quedaba mucho para que tocara la campana de salida. El profesor en 3ºA explicaba lengua pero fue interrumpido por el subdirector del instituto raimon que había venido a llamar a Andrea Aldena por que el director quería hablar con ella. La ojiroja recojio sus cosas ya que era ultima hora y se fue con el subdirector al despacho del director, cuando llego el director la mando a sentar y dijo:

**Director**: bienvenida al instituto raimon señorita Aldena, la he mandado a llamar porque he mirado se expediente escolar y he de decir que es un honor tener la aquí en el raimon, ademas he estado hablando con los profesores con los que ha tenido clase y todos dicen que es una alumna ejemplar

**Andrea**: muchas gracias señor director

**Director**: no hay de que, pero he de admitir que me sorprende que aun no se haya apuntado a ningún club ya que en su expediente dice que en el instituto Pantera usted esta en dos club ademas que ayuda en otros clubes cuando hacia falta

**Andrea**: es que vera señor como ayer fue mi primer día en el raimon no he tenido oportunidad

**Director**: comprendo pues si le sirve de ayuda el entrenador del equipo de fútbol me dijo que la había visto jugar al fútbol y que era realmente buena jugando y que no estaría mal que se uniera al equipo

**Andrea**: lo tendré en cuenta señor director

Derrepente se hoyo la campana de salida y el director dio por finalizada la conversacional y la pelinegra se marcho para su casa. Los días fueron pasado y llego el esperado sábado, en la mansión de la familia Aldena (n/a: **si vive en una mansión por lo tanto es incluso mas rica que Jude, Nelly y tori juntos**) a las 9 de la mañana estaban ya casi todos despiertos, los únicos que faltaban eran Andrea y su hermano pequeño de 5 años llamado Fernando pero lo apodan en su familia nando. En el comedor principal el personal ponía las cosas para el desayuno, entonces derrepente suena el móvil del abuelo de Andrea que había sido llamado por su amigo Seymour Hillman

**Hillman**: Ignacio (**n/a**: asi se llama el abuelo de Andrea) hola como estas

**Ignacio**: bien y tu

**Hillman**: bien, por cierto te llamaba para que vinieras a ver entrenar al equipo de fútbol del raimon

**Ignacio**: ha el raimon que recuerdos esta bien iré a ver el entrenamiento

**Hillman**: bien, es a las 10 en el campo de la ribera

**Ignacio**: hay estaré

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia Aldena y algunos de los dormitorios de invitados. Andrea dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto agena a la conversacional que había mantenido su abuelo con el señor Hillman, derrepente se oye un despertador y Andrea abrió los ojos adormilada y cojio el despertador lo miro por unos segundos , luego lo dejo otra vez en su mesita de noche y se levanto para ir a desayunar, entonces la pelinegra salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de bajar se fue al cuarto de su hermano para saber si aun dormía pero la habitación la encontró vacía así que bajo corriendo y fue al comedor donde vio el desayuno preparado y listo para servir. Saludo a su madre, sus abuelos y a su hermano y aunque le hubiera encantado saludar a su tío, este se encontraba en España. Cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa comenzaron a desayunar lo que el chef les había preparado que consistía en tortitas con sirope, tostadas, galletas y acompañado de café para los mayores y colacau para Andrea y nando

* * *

El desayuno había terminado y la ojiroja se encontraba en el salón 8º viendo en la tele uno de sus programas favoritos que era Pokémon, cuando derrepente entra en el salón su abuelo que se dirige hacia donde esta ella y dice:

**Ignacio**: oye Andrea has visto a tu abuela?

**Andrea**: si esta en el jardín con los girasoles

**Ignacio**:bien gracias

**Andrea**: oye abuelo vas a algún lado

**Ignacio**: si, voy a ver entrenar a un equipo de fútbol, que tiene como entrenador a un viejo amigo

**Andrea**: suena interesante

**Ignacio**: quieres venir

**Andrea**: vale, voy a cambiarme para ir, ya vengo

**Ignacio**: vale,te espero en el garaje el chófer nos llevara

**Andrea** : vale

Entonces Andrea salio del salón y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, cuando bajo llevaba puesto unos tenis lilas, un pantalón vaquero corto azul, una camiseta de manga corta lila y ademas su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, después aviso a su madre y a su abuela y se monto en la limusina con su abuelo, y se dirigieron a la ribera del rio.

* * *

**Bien querida audiencia meresco comentarios ^. ^**

**-se escullan los grillos-**

**muy gracioso quien soltó mis grillos -ve derrepente a Axel- tu!, los soltaste verdad**

**Axel: quien yo**

**yo: no pepito grillo**

**Axel: pues eso tendría sentido**

**yo: déjate de hablar y ve a recojerlos **

**Axel: tu no eres mi jefa**

**yo: as lo o le diré a Nelly que odias su comida**

**Axel: vale tu ganas -se va ha cojer los grillos-  
**

**yo: y no te olvides de ninguno, bueno pues adiós que yo voy a vigilar a este copia de vegeta para que no pise ninguno de mis queridos grillitos**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Descubrimiento

**Que tal gente aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo de Brillante Oscuridad y ahora Mark ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer**

**Mark: si ya va, Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta loca por que si le perteneciera... bueno no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si fuera propiedad de Andy**

**oye como te atreves Evans ven aquí que cuando recoja**

**Mark: socorro me sigue una psicópata**

**bueno mientras yo trato de pillar a Mark id leyendo el cap de hoy, ven aquí Evans **

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Descubrimiento**

Mientras en la ribera del rio, el equipo del raimon se preparaban para entrenar y las seis gerentes (**n/a: en esta historia Sue y tori son gerentes**) preparaban las cosas para el descanso. Mientras el entrenador Hillman miraba a los jugadores y se enorgullecía de lo lejos que había llegado ese equipo.

Derrepente una limusina paro en el calle que había arriba de la ribera y todos prestaron atención a las personas que estaban bajando del coche. Primero bajo un señor mayor que observo al raimon por unos segundos y luego bajo del coche sorprendiendo a los jugadores Andrea Aldena que ni se digno a mirarlos, entonces la limusina arranco y se alejo del lugar.

Andrea y su abuelo bajaron asta la ribera donde se encontraron con el raimon, el entrenador Hillman se acerco a ellos y con gran alegría saludo al abuelo de la española y tanto el equipo como la chica quedaron confundidos.

Cuando el señor Hillman y el abuelo de Andrea terminaron de saludarse, el señor Hillman al ver las caras de confusión de los chicos decidió presentar a Andrea y su abuelo.

**Hillman**: chicos, este es Ignacio Aldena capitán y estratega del primer Inazuma Eleven (**n/a: en mi historia en ves de ser Hillman el capitán lo es el abuelo de Andrea**) y esta de aquí es su nieta Andrea Aldena pero creo que algunos de vosotros ya la conocéis

**Mark**: increíble el capitán del Inazuma eleven, yo soy Mark Evans y mi abuelo me a contado cosas sorprendentes de usted

**Ignacio**: ya veo y que te a contado

**Mark**: pues que sus estrategias eran insuperables y que muchas de las supertecnicas del Inazuma fueron creadas por usted

**Ignacio**: es cierto pero tampoco es para tanto, el esfuerzo de todos era lo que hacia ganar al equipo

**Hillman**: bueno chicos, Ignacio a venido a veros entrenar así que empezad con el entrenamiento y mostrad lo que sabéis hacer

**todos**: si entrenador

Los chicos jugaban lo mejor que sabían dándolo todo en el entrenamiento mientras que eran observados por las gerentes que estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos de la ribera, el entrenador y el abuelo de Andrea que los miraban y hablaban de como jugaban también sentados en otro banco que se situaba a varios metros del banco de las gerentes. La que parecía no prestarle verdadera atención al raimon era Andrea que los miraba aburridamente situada de pie al lado de su abuelo

**Hillman**: dime que te parece el equipo

**Ignacio**: por lo que levo visto me parece un equipo muy particular que pose un gran talento tu que opinas del raimon Andrea

**Andrea**: pues pienso que son un equipo simple

**Hillman**: entiendo pero me gustaría saber el motivo de su respuesta

**Andrea**: vera señor Hillman no veo al raimon ni al Inazuma japón como un digno rival para mi

**Hillman**: comprendo lo que intentas decir y estoy de acuerdo con ti go por que a este equipo a un le queda camino por recorrer pero poseen el espíritu del relámpago y eso hace que no se den por vencidos nunca y aunque pierdan se volverán a levantar y lo darán todo para conseguir ser los mejores

**Andrea**: ya veo con que el espíritu del relámpago

**Ignacio**: dime Andrea te gustaría jugar con el raimon

**Andrea**: eh no comprendo por que lo preguntas abuelo

**Ignacio**: porque se que as intentado no jugar al fútbol desde que estas aquí en japón y que al ver lo bien que se lo pasa el raimon jugando no puedes evitar tus ganas de jugar por muchos que lo intentes

**Andrea**: puede que tengas razón abuelo y a lo mejor tal vez quiera jugar con ellos pero no creo que me dejen jugar por lo menos no todos

**Ignacio**: Andrea si crees que el equipo del raimon no te dejara jugar con ellos por ser una chica porque no les demuestras de lo que eres capas

**Andrea**: suena interesante total que tengo que perder, solo estaré aquí unos meses

**Hillman**: por tu respuesta diría que te unirás al club

**Andrea**: bueno sera interesante ver las caras del raimon cuando se percaten de que puedo superar los con gran facilidad

**Hillman**: bien, entonces avisare a los chicos de que te unos al equipo

**Andrea**: no espere

**Hillman**: pasa algo

**Andrea**: pues vera quiero hacer la prueba de entrada al club de fútbol y que la prueba se ha lo ms difícil que pueda pero no se lo diga a los demás

**Hillman**: vale entiendo porque decides hacer la prueba de tal manera así que tanto yo como el entrenador Travis idearemos tu prueba lo mas difícil que podamos

**Andrea**: muchas gracias, así los del raimon no podrán quejarse de mi entrada al equipo

* * *

Mientras en el otro banco de la ribera las gerentes del raimon mantenían una interesante conversacional sobre la nueva alumna del raimon

**Sue**: esa chica es muy extraña

**Cami**: por que dices eso Sue

**Sue**: pues porque siempre que me la encuentro en el raimon esta leyendo o se encuentra escullando música con los auriculares

**Tori**: pero eso no es motivo para llamarla extraña

**Sue**: ya pero ademas en ves de usar uniforme de chica lleva el de los chicos

**Tori**: eso es cierto pero aun así creo que exageras Sue

**Sue**: no exagero es la verdad, Silvia y Nelly vosotras estáis en su clase a que estáis de acuerdo con migo

**Nelly**: no sabría decirte Sue porque ni Silvia ni yo hemos hablado con ella nunca

**Silvia**: cierto, Andrea no es muy habladora que digamos siempre en clase esta callada y solo habla cuando el profesor pregunta algo

**Sue**: ya veo, ya veo

**Cami**: puede que Andrea aun no se haya adaptado al raimon

**Sue**: pero si llega hace una semana para mi eso es tiempo suficiente

**Celia**: pues a mi Andrea me cae bien se parece a mi hermano

**Sue**: por que dices eso celia

**Celia**: pues por que pienso que tiene varias cosas en común

**Tori**: a que te refieres

**Celia**: veras según mi hermano ella es muy lista y ademas se le da bien el fútbol

**Nelly**: en eso tienes razón

**Tori**: pero Andrea es como decirlo fría y solitaria

**Celia**: ya pero pienso que Andrea se comporta así por que no se encuentra a gusto en el raimon

**Tori** : quien sabe

**Sue**: sabéis creo que ella y Jude hacen buena pareja

**Celia**: por que crees eso Sue

**Sue**: pues veras llevo dando le vueltas al asunto de que ella y Jude se parecen y con lo que acabas de decir no me queda duda hacen excelente pareja

**Celia**: su tu lo dices

**Silvia**: sera mejor que dejemos el asunto nos pueden oír

**Sue**: vale pero yo mantengo lo que digo

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció algún comentario para esta desastrosa escritora, espero sus opiniones gente y ya saben un comentario ayuda a que Sue y Eric estén juntos de por vida así que ayuden a esta adorable pareja ^.^ se despide Andy.**


	5. Entrando al club de fútbol parte 1

**Hola como están minna! Este es el cap 5 espero que los disfruten y que luego no me tiren cosas por lo horrible que me quedo ademas que Andrea parece una tsundere o no, ustedes piensen es tsundere si o no (?).**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Entrando al club de fútbol parte 1**

Cuando el entrenamiento del raimon termino, Andrea y su abuelo volvieron a su casa (**n/a**: **que es una mansión por si no queda claro**) donde Andrea después de contarles a su madre y a su abuela que se uniría al raimon, desidia pasarse el resto del fin de semana entrenando en el campo de fútbol que tenia su patio trasero. El lunes en el instituto raimon las clases avanzaron como siempre y al sonar el timbre de salida Andrea se dirigió hacia el club por unos instantes y dijo:

**Andrea**: ¿este es el club de fútbol? Pero si parece un trastero

Entonces Andrea se acerco a la puerta y toco pero no hubo respuesta así que se acerco a una de las ventanas y miro dentro pero no encontró a nadie

**Andrea**: sera mejor que los busque muy lejos no deben de estar

y así la pelinegra comen so a mirar por los alrededores del club pero no había ni un alma así que se fue a preguntar a algún profesor y se dirigió al edificio principal del raimon. Entonces Andrea se fue a las escaleras de entrada pero entonces vio a una de las gerentes del club de fútbol que caminaba en dirección al edificio que había al lado del campo de fútbol y Andrea peso que tal ves ella sabría donde estaba el equipo, así que corrió y cuando se situó al lado la ojiroja le dijo:

**Andrea**: perdona sabes donde esta el equipo de fútbol

**Celia**: si se encuentra en el edificio del Inazuma japón

**Andrea**: edificio del Inazuma japón

**Celia**: si es aquel que esta al lado del campo de fútbol, si quieres te llevo

**Andrea**: gracias necesito ver al señor Hillman, por cierto soy Andrea Aldena

**Celia**: yo Celia Hills

**Andrea**: pues encantada de conocerte celia

**Celia**: lo mismo digo Andrea

Entonces Andrea y celia comenzaron a caminar hacia la concentración del Inazuma japón mientras que hablaban del club de fútbol

**Andrea**: oye Celia porque no hay nadie en el club

**Celia**: porque al ver tantos miembros en el club las reuniones y demás cosas se realizan en la concentración del Inazuma japón ya que el edificio es muy grande y hay espacio para todos ademas de contar con cocina, comedor, salón y muchos dormitorios por eso los chicos suelen dormir aquí cuando tienen un entrenamiento especial de varios días

**Andrea**: ya veo así que la concentración es como la segunda sede del club

**Celia**: pues si

* * *

Cuando Andrea y Celia llegaron al edificio, al entrar celia llevo a Andrea al salón y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con los miembros del club de fútbol pero no parecían los mismos ya que algunos se encontraban sentados en el sofá con un aire de aburridos, otros hablaban y otros solo permanecían recostados en la pared. Pero el que tenia el comportamiento mas raro de todos era Mark que se encontraba sentado en el piso sujetando un cartel que decía: quiero jugar al fútbol. Entonces celia seguida de Andrea se adentraron en el salón y cuando los chicos se percataron de su presencia celia dijo:

**Celia**: chicos que os pasa

**Mark**: que no podemos jugar al fútbol

**Celia**: aparte de eso capitán

**Mark**: que no nos dejan entrenar

**Celia**: alguien mas me explica que pasa

**Jude**: lo que pasa celia es que el entrenador Travis y el entrenador Hillman nos han prohibido entrenar asta que terminen de preparar la prueba de entrada al club

**Celia**: la prueba ¿para quien?

**Jude**: no lo se pero tal ves tu si Andrea

**Andrea**: no se de que me hablas

**Jude**: ha no y por que estas aquí entonces

**Andrea**: no es de tu incumbencia

**Jude**: rasón de mas para pensar que seras tu la que hará la prueba de entrada

**Andrea**: mira Sharp si yo entro o no al equipo de fútbol no te importa

**Celia**: (al final Sue terminara teniendo rasón)

Derrepente la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron los entrenadores y el entrenador Hillman dijo al equipo:

**Hillman**: chicos la prueba ya esta lista así que ir a entrenar y después el entrenador Travis os dirá quienes serán los obstáculos de la prueba

El equipo al oír esas palabras se marcho a calentar y las gerentes a excepción de Celia se fueron con ellos.

**Travis**: Celia acompaña a Andrea a por un uniforme de fútbol y luego ir al campo de fútbol

**Celia**: si entrenador, sígueme Andrea

**Andrea**: vale

y así Celia y Andrea abandonaron el salón y se dirigieron al segundo piso de la concentración y Celia guió a Andrea hacia un armario que estaba en el fondo del pasillo y al abrirlo Andrea vio un montón de uniformes del raimon y Inazuma japón, entonces Celia pregunto:

**Celia**: que dorsal quieres

**Andrea**: el 8

**Celia**: vale enseguida te lo dio

Entonces celia saco del armario el uniforme del club con el dorsal 8 y se lo entrego a la pelinegra

**Celia**: aquí tienes

**Andrea**: gracias

**Celia**: por cierto Andrea puedes cambiarte en la habitación que hay a la derecha de este armario, mientras yo iré a por una bolsa de deportes para que pongas el uniforme del instituto

**Andrea**: esta bien

* * *

Después de cambiarse Andrea puso el uniforme del instituto en la bolsa de deportes que le presto celia y se fueron al campo de fútbol, al llegar la ojiroja observo el campo y vio a 11 jugadores del equipo entre ellos estaban Mark, Jude, y Axel que calentaban con el balón. Entonces Andrea se dirigió al banquillo donde estaban los entrenadores y después de colocar la bolsa y se mochila al lado del banco, Andrea les dijo a los entrenadores:

**Andrea**: ya estoy aquí de que trata mi prueba de entrada

**Travis**: consiste en que tu sola de veras enfrentarte contra el once inicial mas fuerte del raimon y de veras marcarles 3 goles pero si ellos cogen el balón y meten en la portería contraria un solo gol abra terminado la prueba y no entras en el equipo

**Andrea**: si señor

**Travis**: bien pues ve al terreno de juego y que comience la prueba

Andrea se fue al centro del campo y antes de comenzar la prueba, saco del bolsillo del short del uniforme del club de fútbol una coleta de color lila y con ella se hizo una coleta alta quedándole el pelo por debajo de los hombros luego se posiciono detrás del balón y desde el banquillo el señor Hillman dijo:

**Hillman**: bien ahora que comience la prueba

En el campo Andrea observaba a los chicos como si los estuviera analizando uno por uno y entonces la cara de la pelinegra paso de estar seria y calculadora a enseñar una pequeña pero aun así hermosa sonrisa que dejo sorprendidos a los chicos ya que era la primera ves que la veían sonreír pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho ya que Andrea cambio su expresión de alegría a una de superioridad y en un tono que los chicos no supieron describir si era de superioridad, de burla o tal ves una mezcla de ambos la ojiroja les dijo:

**Andrea**: adelante chicos, juguemos al fútbol

Después de decir aquellas palabras, los ojos de Andrea que eran de color rojo sangre, brillaron por unos segundos en un color carmesí, Jude que había estado observando a la pelinegra desde que piso el terreno de juego fue el único en percatarse de aquello y pensó:

**Jude**: (por muy extraños que me parezcan los ojos de Andrea, he de concentrar me en la estrategia del equipo, aun que he de admitir que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos... PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO¡)

* * *

**Parece que las cosas se vuelven interesantes verdad (?), creen que este cap me salio bien o esta aburrido y horrible, manden comentarios para alegrar a esta aprendiz de escritora. Sayo!**


	6. Entrando al club de fútbol parte 2

**Hola como se lo están pasando, yo súper contenta por fin llegan las vacaciones de verano y eso amigos míos significa tiempo libre para escribir las continuaciones de los fic en especial este pero no les aburro mas y les dejo con el cap 6 no se olviden de comentar y gracias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 Entrando al club de fútbol parte 2**

El silbato sonó y Andrea al oírlo salio disparada hacia el campo del raimon pero Axel y Austin que estaban en la delantera le intentaron cortar el paso, pero ella los regateo sin problemas a los dos. Después siguió corriendo hasta que Xavier se interpuso en su camino y se detuvo a pocos metros de el y lo observo, luego le dijo:

**Andrea**: crees que puedes quitarme el balón

**Xavier**: sin problemas

Entonces se lanzo a robarle el balón a la española pero cuando se aproximo ella se comvirtio en humo y desapareció, Xavier sorprendido dijo:

**Xavier**: pero que...

Derrepente Andrea que había aparecido unos pocos metros detrás de el dijo:

**Andrea**: ja que tonto no reconoces una ilución cuando esta delante

**Xavier**: una ilución entonces eso era...

**Andrea**: una supertecnica en efecto se llama _**Imagen Oscura**_ y tiene la función de engañar al rival

-Mientras tanto Jude-

**Jude**: Andrea a conseguido pasar la primera defensa y estará aquí dentro de nada

**Eric**: no si se lo impedimos verdad Caleb

**Caleb**: cierto esa chica no alcanzara la portería ni en sus sueños

**Jude**: no deberíais subestimarla

**Caleb**: no sabia que ahora te dedicaras a defender la

**Jude**: muy gracioso, cuando Andrea os supere veremos quien se ríe

**Eric** : Creo que exageran Jude

**Jude**: y yo creo que sois demasiado confiados, he estado obserbando a Andrea y se aprovecha de la confianza de sus rivales

**Caleb**: la chica se aproxima ha si que veamos quien tiene la razón

Eric y Caleb fueron en busca de Andrea y cuando llegaron a su posicion se situaron ha unos metros de ella.

**Eric** : asta aqui llegas

**Caleb**: así que ya nos vas dando el balón

**Andrea**: vosotros y cuantos mas

**Caleb**: nosotros 2 nos bastamos para quitarte el balón

**Andrea**: ja vosotros 2 quitarme el balón no me a gais reír

**Eric**: haber si te ríes con esto

Entonces Eric y Caleb se lanzaron a robarle el balón a Andrea con una segada pero entonces la pelinegra con una sonrisa ladeada y con el brazo en alto chasqueo los dedos de la mano derecha y dijo:

**Andrea**: _**Hora sagrada**_

Derrepente Eric y Caleb se quedaron paralizados como si fueran estatuas y Andrea avanzo como si nada por su lado y vio no solo en el campo sino también en las gradas como todos miraban sorprendidos una de las mas fuertes supertecnicas que tenia.

-Mientras tanto Jude-

**Jude**: (mira que se los advertí Andrea no es ninguna aficionada al fútbol)

**Nathan**: parece que esta prueba es mas fácil para ella que para nosotros los que nos encargamos de que no llegue a puerta

**Jude**: creo que tienes razón esto solo es un paseo para ella pero nuestro deber es intentar que no marque gol

**Nathan**: cierto Jude, así que tu déjanos la defensa a nosotros

**Jude** : ok, Nathan

El de capa avanzo hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Andrea y los dos empezaron un duelo por el balón donde ninguno se daba por vencido.

**Andrea**: no eres tan manta como yo pensaba

**Jude**: pues tu me has impresionado no juegas nada mal

**Andrea**: te juro que aun no as visto nada, pero aun así gracias por el cumplido

Entonces Andrea con unos rápidos movimientos se hizo con el control del balón y regateo a Jude sin problemas luego hecho a correr, pero antes se giro y dijo:

**Andrea**: si prestas atención veras como le marco un gol de campeonato a Mark

**Jude**: no si los defensas del equipo te lo impiden

**Andrea**: eso ya lo veremos

Entonces Andrea se despidió de Jude con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo con el balón, Jude que veía como la chica se alejaba con una elegancia y agilidad al correr pensó:

**Jude**: (que chica mas increíble...)

-Mientras tanto Andrea-

**Andrea**: bien solo tengo que esquivar a los defensas y anotar en portería

Cuando Andrea llego a la linea defensiva del raimon se detuvo y los obserbo detenidamente, luego comen so a correr hacia ellos y los esquivo a los 4 sin dificultad alguna y se situó delante de la portería y le dijo a Mark.

**Andrea**: prepárate Mark por que mi tiro va a puerta si o si

Entonces Mark con uno de sus típicas sonrisas dice:

**Marca**: venga

Entonces Andrea chuto el balón hacia arriba, luego salto encontrándose con el balón y dice:

**Andrea** : _**Cometa Drago**_

Derrepente el balón compenso a brillar color azul violeta y esa luz se separo del balón y empezo a tomar la forma de un dragón rojo que escupió fuego al balón y luego junto al balón en llamas se dirigieron a la portería, Mark para intentar detener el balón también saca una supertecnica

**Mark**: _**Puño de Furia**_

Las 2 supertecnicas chocaron una frente a la otra y por unos segundos estuvieron igualadas pero el **_C_**_**ometa Drago**_ se fue haciendo mas fuerte a cada segundo y Mark no pudo evitar que entrara en la portería.

**Mark**: las manos me arden, pero la supertecnica a sido increíble Andrea

**Andrea**: y que esperabas todas mis supertecnicas son increíbles

* * *

**Siento que el cap este corto mi imaginación no da para más ademas de que me estoy quedando sin ideas pero como dice Arion (el prota de Inazuma go) "ya me las arreglare" así que espero que manden algún mensaje para que me den su opinión y ya no les molesto más Sayo! Minna!**


	7. Entrando al club de fútbol parte 3

**Hoy amigos lectores les traigo la continuación de este desastroso fic que seguro leen por lastima por que no tengo talento para escribir de eso estoy mas que segura, soy un desastre para esto T.T pero como no quiero aburrir solo les digo que Inazuma no me pertenece sino que es de Level-5 y blablablabla, bueno adelante con el cap.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Entrando al club de fútbol parte 3**

Andrea contemplaba a los del raimon que seguramente estarían pensando en la mejor estrategia para derrotarla ya que el entrenador Travis les había dado unos minutos para que se organizaran por que estaban algo despistados con la paliza que ella les había dado. Derrepente poso su mirada en Mark y recordó la conversación que asía nada habían tenido:

**Mark**: las manos me arden, pero la supertecnica a sido increíble Andrea

**Andrea**: y que esperabas todas mis supertecnicas son increíbles

**Mark**: deberás

**Andrea**: claro aunque la mejor de todas es el _**Tiro Infernal**_

**Mark**: de verdad me la enseñas por fa

**Andrea** : claro que la

**Marca** : venga

**Andrea** : no

**Marca** : Porfi

**Andrea**: que no plasta, el _**Tiro Infernal**_ es una de mis mejores supertecnicas y no se la muestro a cualquiera (y menos a ti incordio)

**Mark**: pero yo no soy cualquiera soy Mark Evans

**Andrea**: cierto tu no eres cualquiera eres un pedazo de zoquete

**Mark**: ah pues muchas gracias!

**Andrea** : Mark ma tonto sabe que eso significa ¿no?

**Mark**: pues es un cumplido no?

**Andrea**: (este es tonto de remate) si Mark es un cumplido y de los mejores (sera divertido ver cuanto tarda en saber el significa de zoquete)

**Marca** : ah vale

**Andrea**: bien si no te importa me voy al centro de campo para que siga la prueba

**Mark**: espera!

**Andrea**: que?

**Mark**: me enseñas esa supertecnica

**Andrea** : Aix-caida a lo anime-Nunca

* * *

La prueba se retomo y Andrea avanzo superando los a todos como la primera vez aunque esta vez el raimon no se encontraba tan desorientado pero aun así no conseguían parar a la chica que hábilmente se deshacía de sus rivales.

Cuando los Inazuma se percataron Andrea ya se encontraba en la portería y preparaba su segundo tiro entonces Mark todo contento por que Andrea haba a tirar a puerta dijo:

**Mark**: oye Andrea porque no tiras con el_**Tiro Infernal**_

**Andrea**: (este ya me esta hartando) por que no me da la gana y punto

Derrepente Andrea chuto el balón ha portería un tiro normal y todos pensaron que Mark lo detendría pero no sucedió así ni por asomo, cuando Mark atrapo el balón este empezó a girar con mas fuerza y a Mark se le hizo imposible retener la pelota que entro en portería al instante.

Andrea había marcado su segundo gol y solo le faltaba uno para entrar en el raimon, cosa que no agrado a muchos del equipo debido a que algunos no confiaban en ella, otros sentían algo de miedo por su presencia y otros simplemente se mostraban enfadados o incrédulos de que una chica les estuviera ganando ya por segunda vez. Pero aun así había chicos como Mark y las gerentes del equipo que estaban deseando que Andrea se uniera al equipo.

Andrea volvió ha colocar el balón en la mitad del campo y permaneció inmóvil y al sonar el silbato se dispuso a correr con el balón en los pies (**n/a**: **que conste que al escribir esto estaba escullando la canción de Oliver y Benji**) pero antes de que apenas se pudiera mover el idiota de Mark exclamo a los 4 vientos desde la portería:

**Mark**: venga Andrea! Tira con el _**Tiro Infernal**_

**Andrea: **(que se ha creído ese merluzo yo no recibo ordenes y menos de un cabeza de balón como el, desde que llegue aquí me ha estado molestando y esta es la gota que colma el vaso, se va enterar de lo que es bueno) tu lo has querido Mark Evans

Derrepente el cielo se nublo y un aura roja envolvió a Andrea que comenzó ha avanzar con el balón, mientras que el terreno de juego comenzó a temblar hasta que una gran grieta en el campo a apareció y de ella escapo una llama de fuego oscura como la noche que luego cambio de color a violeta y luego a rojo oscuro, la llama envolvió a Andrea que elevo el balón y salto bien alto, se preparo para chutar y dijo bien alto:

**Andrea** : _**Tiro Infernal**_

El tiro se realizo a muy pocos metros de la linea que separa el campo pero aun así se notaba a kilómetros la fuerza del disparo que parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno. Los Inazuma intentaron por todos los medios parar el tiro pero era en vano ya que al intentar pararlo solo conseguían aumentar la fuerza y velocidad del disparo que parecía robarles la energía antes de caer agotados al piso. Así paso con todos los del equipo asta llegar al portero la ultima defensa del raimon. Mark contemplo el chut que se le venia encima y por primera vez en su corta y futbolera vida estaba sudando frio y se arrepentía de haber molestado tantas veces a la ojiroja pero aun así había valido la pena ya que quería jugar al fútbol con toda la gente que amaba el fútbol tanto como el y la primera vez que vio chutar a la pelinegra supo al instante que su amor por el fútbol era colosal pero ahora bien sabia que sufriría la ira de Andrea (**n/a**: **no sientan pena el se lo busco y ahora sufre Mark Evans jajajaja**)

**Mark**: lo parare, _**Parada Celestial G4**_-intenta detener el balón pero este absorbe la energía y entra en la portería derribando ha Mark-

Entonces el campo se llena de niebla provocada por el impacto en la red del balón al descargar toda la energía acumulada.

_-En el banquillo-_

**Silvia**: no se ve nada estarán todos bien

**Nelly**: eso espero el tiro a sido de escándalo

**Cami**: la verdad no sabia que alguien pudiera tirar de esa forma

**Tori**: esa chica es impresionante

**Sue**: yo solo espero que mi cariñin (**n/a: Erik**) este bien

**Celia**: ya se empieza a despejar el campo mirad

En el campo solo Andrea estaba de pie el resto permaneció en el piso, algunos demasiado frustrados para levantarse y otros simplemente se mantenían aun estupefactos por el tiro de la española. Andrea comen so ha avanzar observando a los chicos y se paro por unos segundos al lado de Erik y le dijo algo que solo pudo escuchar el.

**Andrea**: Dylan y Marky me contaron grandes cosas del mago del campo pero ahora que te veo jugar pienso que los dos te tienen demasiada estima

**Erik**: …... (no puede ser, ella conoce a...)

Derrepente la ojiroja vuelve a hablar pero esta vez para todos los del equipo

**Andrea**: que Inazuma Japón ganara el FFI se os ha subido a la cabeza así que daros cuenta de que en este mundo hay equipos muy buenos pero vosotros no sois uno de ellos

Entonces la ojiroja avanzo hacia donde están los entrenadores y dice:

**Andrea**: se que la decisión final es del equipo así que me voy a cambiar y volveré para saber la respuesta

Y así sin esperar una contestación de los entrenadores Andrea cojio sus cosas y se marcho para la concentración pasando al lado de las gerentes que la miraban y murmuraban.

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció muy horrible, les deje con intriga, me dejaran algún comentario, creen que la actitud de Andrea es tsundere y por ultimo que misterio rodea a esta chica de brillantes ojos rojos. Siento si no ha quedado bien si es que últimamente estoy floja de ideas así que si quieres mandarme sus ideas o algún comentario que sepan que todo es bienvenida con una sonrisa bueno les dejo sayo!**


	8. El entrenamiento y el cuaderno

**Hola de nuevo gente, espero que no estén molestos por haber tardado tanto en publicar me quede sin Internet por ver tantos vídeos de Shinee pero quien se resiste a eso chicos coreanos son geniales me tiene lo quita ^.^, bueno que me desvió del tema en fin Inazuma no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5 y bla bla bla espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me han animado mucho.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 El entrenamiento y el cuaderno**

Mientras los chicos ya se habían levantado y se miraban unos a otros esperando a que alguno se animara a decir algo ha cerca de la pelinegra hasta que por fin el cabeza de balón con su típica sonrisa exclamo:

**Mark**: no hay duda de que Andrea es una gran jugadora

**Eric**: hablando de eso creéis que debería entrar al equipo

**Mark**: por supuesto

**Kevin**: piénsalo bien Mark esa chica no parece de fiar

**Jack**: ademas me da miedito tiene un aura oscura

**Marca** : que tonteria Axel, Jude que pensais

**Axel**: se nota que tiene talento y seria de gran ayuda para el equipo aunque es verdad que hay algo extraño en ella

**Caleb**: y tu que dices Jude no has dejado de mirar la ni un instante

**Jude**: -rojo- no es verdad y ademas analizándolo determinada mente creo que seria bueno que Andrea se uniera al equipo

**Caleb**: -en voz baja- claro por que así pasaras mas tiempo con ella

**Jude**: mentira!

**David**: dejando el tema del romance de Jude aparte

**Jude** : oye ¡

**David** : ya se porque no votamos

**Marca** : genial ver votos a favor de que Andrea se una club

Entonces las manos de las gerentes se alzaron y con ellas también las de casi todos los Inazuma japón incluyendo a Caleb por extraño que pareciera y también en alto estaban las de Eric y Bobi

**Mark**: venga chicos arriba esas manos

**Tod** : pero capitán ...

**Mark**: escuchad se que pensáis que Andrea no es de fiar y por su forma de ser no os cae bien pero no podéis negar que al verla jugar al fútbol se notaba su pasión por este deporte y por eso yo confió en ella y estoy deseando que se una al raimon

**Jack**: capitán si tu confías yo también aunque me siga dando miedo

**Mark**: así se habla Jack

**Kevin**: esta bien pero no me fio de esa chica

y así todos los que quedaban y que tenían un motivo por el cual no querían a la pelinegra en el equipo fueron levantado la mano en señal de que a su pesar habían sido convencidos por el payaso de su capitán pero lo que nuestros chicos no sabían era que desde la puerta del edificio eran observados por la ojiroja que al oírlos una mueca de enfado y melancolía se apodero de su rostro mientras decía en un susurro:

**Andrea**: panda de tontos estos Inazuma

* * *

Después de un par de minutos Andrea se reunió con el equipo y dijo a los presentes:

**Andrea**: no tengo todo el día así que decirme estoy o no en el equipo

**Mark**: por supuesto bien venida al club de fútbol Andrea -sonrisa típica del bobo-

**Andrea** : genial-sarcasmo-

**Nelly**: bien este es el horario de entrenamientos y usaras el uniforme de fútbol con el dorsal 8 de ahora en adelante entendido

**Andrea**: pues vale

**Mark**: oye Andrea te quedas a entrenar con nosotros

**Andrea**: lo siento pero he de irme ya

**Travis**: antes de que te vallas has de saber que mañana tenemos entrenamiento matutino así que ven temprano al instituto

**Andrea** : ok

Después de que Andrea se marchara el entrenamiento volvió a comenzar pero en la cabeza de los chicos rondaban un sin fin de preguntas y todas tenían que ver con la ojirojo, pero lo que no sabían era que tarde o temprano sus incógnitas se resolverían y estarían a un paso mas de entender el comportamiento de la chica.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana en la residencia Aldena (**n/a: ahora veremos como se comporta Andrea Aldena por la mañana**)

**Andrea**: me voy ya sino me perderé el principio del entrenamiento

**mama (de Andrea)**: hija se te olvida la mochila

**Andrea**: ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo, bueno ahora si me voy

**abuela (de Andrea)**: cariño se te olvida la comida

**Andrea**: a este paso llegare tarde

**mama**: eso pasa por no querer levantarte por las mañanas

**Andrea**: no fue mi culpa fue el reloj que cobro vida y no quiso despertarme

**abuela**: claro, claro lo mismo dijiste el otro día y el anterior y el anterior

**Andrea**: pero es cierto y ahora tengo que irme que ahora si lo tengo todo (creo)

**abuelo**: antes de que te vallas por que no te llevas esto

**Andrea**: pero si es, estas seguro abuelo

**abuelo**: claro seguro que te ayudara con tus entrenamientos con el raimon

**Andrea**: si tu lo dices -mira el reloj- que llego tarde adiós familia -se marcha a toda prisa-

* * *

Minutos después la pelinegra ya se encontraba en las puertas del instituto y se adentraba en el campo de fútbol teniendo en sima de ella las miradas de los demás jugadores.

**Andrea**: siento el retraso

**Silvia**: no importa el entrenamiento aun no a empezado

**Andrea**: y eso por que

**Silvia**: pues veras es que falta Mark

**Andrea**: es el capitán no debería llegar el primero

**Silvia**: bueno a veces lo hace pero hay otras que...

**Mark**: -llegando de repente- lo siento me he quedado dormido y mi madre a tenido que despertarme con un vaso de agua congelada

**Silvia**: como ves se queda dormido

**Andrea**: -susurrando- pues vaya capitán

**Travis**: ya estamos todos así que cambiaos y a calentar

unos minutos después el equipo estaba en el campo y esperando instrucciones de los 2 entrenadores

**Hillman**: después de calentar daréis unas vueltas por el campo y practicaremos el juego en equipo para que Andrea se adapte a el

**Travis**: y ahora comencemos

Era el primer entrenamiento que tenia Andrea con el raimon así que decidió acatar las ordenes de los entrenadores sin rechistar aun que tubo que morderse la lengua un par de montones de beses para no quejarse del método de entrenamiento, el rendimiento físico de los chicos, las estrategias de Jude y Caleb y las idioteces de Mark. Una ves acabado el entrenamiento los chicos se dedicaron a descansar, entonces el entrenador Hillman dijo:

**Hillman**: que te a parecido el entrenamiento Andrea

**Andrea**: no ha estado mal pero me he quedado con ganas de seguir entrenando

**Hillman**: ya, tu abuelo me contó que es difícil hacer que pares de entrenar

**Andrea**: pues si cuando entreno me puedo pasar todo el día

**Mark**: anda como yo, me paso el día con entrenamientos especiales

**Andrea**: especiales

**Mark**: si veras mi abuelo hace años escribió unos cuadernos donde estaban los entrenamientos y supertecnicas del legendario Inazuma eleven, ademas de supertecnicas que el se había inventando

**Andrea** : ya veo

**Nathan**: aunque la letra de su abuelo no es muy buena que digamos y solo Mark puede leer los cuadernos

**Andrea**: es curioso que digas eso, ya se Mark mira si puedes leer esto -de su mochila saca un cuaderno como los de Mark pero de color rojo-

**Mark**: increíble, es parecido a los de mi abuelo pero...

**Silvia**: pasa algo Mark

**Mark**: es que no entiendo nada

**Kevin**: no sera que te as acostumbrado a la mala ortografía de tu abuelo y ahora no comprendes las palabras normales

**Jude**: no creo que sea eso mirad la letra es ilegible

**Axel**: lo único que parece entenderse en la cubierta

**Jude**: y dice cuaderno de entrenamientos y mega-ultra-supertecnicas 1º

**Shawn** : mega-ultra-supertecnicas

**Jude**: de quien es este cuaderno Andrea

**Andrea**: es mio, mi abuelo me lo regalo ase años junto con el resto de cuadernos que escribió cuando era discípulo de David Evans

**Nathan**: eso explica que Mark no pudiera leerlo

**Andrea**: ya la letra de mi abuelo parece que solo puede ser leída por un Aldena pero quería asegurarme

**Travis**: ir a cambiaros ya, las clases comenzaran dentro de 10 minutos

**Todos**: si entrenador Travis

Los chicos se fueron yendo a los vestuarios pero estaban algo intrigados con lo del cuaderno de Andrea y pensaban cuantos secretos mas esconderia la chica.

* * *

El día fue pasando y a la hora del recreo muchos miembros del club de fútbol quisieron que Andrea se sentara a comer con ellos y les contara como eran los entrenamientos en su instituto pero la pelinegra se negó rotundamente y se marcho al jardín a escullar música ya que decía que estaba mejor sola. El resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún problema aunque Mark se llevo un par de broncas por dormirse en clase y gritar en clase mientras dormía algo acerca de balones de fútbol malvados que querían dominar el mundo, cuando sonó la campana los alumnos en pesaron a marcharse y en seguida las aulas quedaron vasias, ya de camino ha su mansión Andrea caminaba a paso lento con la mira fija en el suelo y un aire deprimido la rodeaba, en su cabeza se formulaban preguntas sin respuestas acerca de los Inazuma y su comportamiento con ella, por que, si no la conocían de nada se portaban así de amables y porque sentía unas ganas locas de jugar fútbol cuando los veía chutar el balón, una sensación que solo sentía cuando estaba con aquellas personas a las que consideraba dignas de su confiansa, acaso los Inazuma podrían llegar a ganar se su confiansa.

**Andrea**:imposible no puedo confiar en esa gente...

* * *

**Bien que les pareció muy corto o esta bien así, ademas quiero decirles que en el próximo cap en pesara el romances de amor/odio de nuestra prota y nuestro chico de la capa aun que claro no sera la única pareja que ponga en este fic, bueno ahora una preguntas:**

**¿creen que Andrea es tsundere (yo sigo insistiendo asta que respondan)?**

**¿Jude sentirá algo por la chica de ojos rojos?**

**¿Andrea tiene la misma personalidad que Mark?  
**

**¿por que Andrea no quiere confiar en los Inazuma?**


	9. La Visita Parte 1

**Hola queridos lectores he vuelto tras algunas complicaciones como quedarme sin internet o estar sin imaginacion para escribir pero tranquilos no volvera a pasar (creo), bueno les dejo aqui este algo loco cap que la verdad me ha quedado horrible, definitivamente no sirvo para escribir , otra cosa que quiero decir que apartir de este cap se empesara a ver un cambio en la personalidad de Andrea ya que empesara ha mostrarse como es ella enrealidad aunque al principio solo con su familia espero que lo disfruten y no me tiren balones de futbol a lo Axel Blaze(?).  
**

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5, tampoco es de mi propiedad las bandas de musica y el anime mensionado en mi historia.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9 La Visita Parte 1**

(Narrador: Andrea)

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, creo que eran las 7 o las 8 no estoy segura por que al llegar a casa después de comer y subir a mi cuarto, me quede profundamente dormida acostada en el sofá de mi habitación mientras escullaba música con los cascos algo raro en mí ya que no solía dormir por las tardes ya que luego me levantaba de muy mal humor porque al dormirme me perdía muchos de mis animes favoritos que solo pasaban entre las 4 y las 6 de la tarde (¡que rabia me había perdido el especial de One Piece!), aunque en este instante no tengo tiempo de lamentarme debido a que hacía unos minutos mi madre había pasado por mi cuarto me había despertado y me había dicho algo apurada

**Mama**: Andrea despierta de una vez y vete a vestir

**Andrea: **por -dormida aun-

**Mama**: porque dentro de 15 minutos llegaran invitados

**Andrea**: que! y me lo dices ahora

**Mama**: te lo dije hoy en el almuerzo

**Andrea**: segura yo no lo recuerdo

**Mama**: si, te lo dije y más de una vez

**Andrea**: tienes pruebas

**Mama**: Andrea no pierdas tiempo y cámbiate

**Andrea**: vaaaale, pero no pienso ponerme ni falda, ni vestido sabes que las odio

**Mama**: -suspira- está bien, pero trata al menos de no ser tan fría cuando hables

**Andrea:** nada en bajito- promesa -dice

**Mama**: te he oído, baja cuando estés lista te esperamos en el salón principal -se va-

**Andrea**: vale (que remedie) -se vuelve a dormir-

**Mama**: Andrea! ni se te ocurra dormirte de nuevo -grita desde lejos-

* * *

Ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras iba vestida con lo primero que cogí del armario una camiseta de color azul oscuro, un short negro y mis deportivas de la suerte que eran de color morado, además de que llevaba el pelo suelto y a veces al moverme me tapaba un poco el ojo izquierdo. Desde que salí de la habitación he estado pensando en algo que me dijo mama en el almuerzo y que acabo de recordar, las personas que nos visitan son un viejo amigo de mi madre y su hijo, un chico de mi edad que al igual que yo pertenece a una familia adinerada, seguro que es uno de eso chicos malcriados, insoportables y odiosos, la verdad no me hace ninguna ilusión conocerlo no soporto a esa clase de gente que por ser rica se creen los dueños de todo y de todos, lo peor es que hay veces que la gente piensa que yo soy así algo que no es cierto...Cuando llego al salón mis pensamientos son interrumpidos debido a que al entrar por la puerta escullo una voz conocida pero no es de ningún miembro de mi familia, es la voz de un chico y espero equivocarme y que no sea él de verdad pero la mala suerte esta de mi lado como siempre porque es él justo él, esta de espalda y aun no me ha visto pero entonces se gira (por qué mama ha comenzado a saludarme y me dice que me acerque a ellos) y en ese instante nuestras miradas se encuentran (o eso creo la verdad no lo sé a ciencia cierta por la gafas raras que lleva) y ya no me queda duda alguna Jude Sharp esta en mi casa y yo sigo diciendo que tengo la peor suerte del mundo aunque por lo menos no es Mark.

(Narrador normal)

**Mama: **hija te estabamos esperando

**Andrea**: -camina hacia su madre-

**Mama**: te presento a mi amigo el señor Sharp y a su hijo Jude

**Andrea**: -fríamente- encantada de conocerlos

En ese momento la española le lanzo una mirada fulminante al chico pero este no se inmuto y sonrió ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir los misterios que rodeaban a la pelinegra

**mama**: Andrea la comida tardara un poco así que mientras nosotros hablamos y tu hermano ve la tele, porque no le muestra a Jude la biblioteca o el campo de futbol así pasareis tiempo juntos y os conoceréis

**Andrea:** ...

Entonces madre e hija se miraron fijamente a los ojos entablando una silenciosa conversación, a los pocos segundos el pelinegro camino hacia la puerta de salida y antes de irse miro al chico de rastras y dijo en un tono muy frio

**Andrea**: te espero en el pasillo -se va-

**Mama**: tienes que perdonar a mi hija Jude, ella en realidad no es así de fría

**Jude**: no importa, seguro que tiene sus motivos para comportarse así

**Mama**: sí que los tiene... pero temo que por su actitud Andrea este siempre sola y más ahora que está en un lugar que no conoce

**Jude**: no se preocupe señora Aldena, ahora que Andrea se ha unido al club de futbol es poco probable que vuelva a estar sola tanto si quiere como si no

* * *

(Narrador: Jude)

Tras decirle eso a la madre de Andrea salí caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta dejando a la señora Aldena algo confusa por lo que había dicho y estaba seguro que eso se debía a que Andrea no le había contado que estábamos en el mismo club o que además nos encontrábamos en la misma clase y que encima nuestras mesas estaban una al lado de la otra. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando cruce la puerta de entrada y vi que a mi derecha a unos metros estaba Andrea, me quede observándola; se hallaba recostada en la pared y parecía estar metida en sus pensamientos pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia su expresión se volvió áspera y sus ojos de color sangre lanzaban una mirada helada.

**Andrea**: que prefieres ver el campo de futbol o la biblioteca

**Jude**: ¿tienes un campo de futbol en tu casa?

**Andrea**: si ¿quieres verlo?

**Jude**: me gustaría pero prefiero la biblioteca

Respondí con total sinceridad porque aunque me hubiera encantado ver el campo de futbol que tenía Andrea ir a la biblioteca me llamaba más la atención y creo que mi respuesta fue la correcta porque Andrea tras oírme me sonrió; una sonrisa que era más oscura que la oscuridad y la más bonita que había visto en mi vida.

**Andrea**: entonces sígueme la biblioteca está en el segundo piso

Íbamos de camino a la biblioteca y el silencio que se había formado era muy incómodo por lo menos para mí, así que arto del silencio decidí preguntarle a Andrea algo que desde hacía unos minutos me comía la cabeza, una pregunta a la que por mucho que pensara no le encontraba respuesta.

**Jude:** oye Andrea

**Andrea**: que

**Jude**: veraz es que me extraña que no te hayas quejado a tu madre cuando te ordeno que pasáramos tiempo juntos

**Andrea: **me queje pero mama me amenazo con quitarme el internet y no me quedo otra que obedecer

**Jude**: te entiendo, no sabes la de veces que mi padre me ha amenazado con quitarme el internet

**Andrea**: y yo que creía que eras de eso chicos que se la pasan estudiando sin meterse en problemas y son el orgullo de sus padres

**Jude**: pues creías mal

**Andrea**: je! eso parece... bueno ya por fin llegamos aquí está la biblioteca

Mire al frente y me encontré con una gran puerta de madera, al instante Andrea la abrió y me quede sorprendido con el lugar; era un sitio enorme pero bastante acogedor disponía de un sofá en el centro, una chimenea en el fondo y un montón de estantes colgados a la pared repletos de libros; en otras palabras el paraíso.

**Andrea**: vaya, Sharp pareces encantado con este lugar

**Jude**: por supuesto adoro los libros

**Andrea**: nunca creí que a un Inazuma le gustara otra cosa que no fuera futbol

**Jude**: que Mark sea un loco del futbol no significa que nosotros también

**Andrea: **pero no os falta mucho para ser tan locos como vuestro capitan

**Jude**: puede ser pero ahora tu también

**Andrea**: no digas tonterías Sharp, yo nunca seré como vosotros

**Jude**: estas segura

**Andrea**: por supuesto -mirada asesina- nunca seré un Inazuma

**Jude**: entonces porque te uniste al equipo

**Andrea**: eso no te importa –mira a otro lado-

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando de repente por toda la habitación se oyó el sonido de una alarma y vi como Andrea palidecía y al instante salió corriendo de la habitación

**Jude**: espera Andrea

Salí tras ella y la vi entrando en una de las muchas habitaciones que tenía esta segunda planta. Cuando llegue me sorprendí al ver que la puerta estaba pintada entera de lila y tenía escrito el nombre de Andrea en color negro así que supuse que este era su cuarto, cuando entre me quede observando la habitación (que era el doble de la mía); las paredes eran celestes y estaban repletas de posters de BTR y SHINee aunque también había una gran cantidad de posters que eran de personajes de animes, tenía varias ventadas que daban para la calle y debajo de una de ella se hallaba un gran escritorio que estaba repleto de libros y aparatos de ultima tecnología, la cama de tamaño colosal estaba situada al fondo de todo y estaba repleta de peluches de todo tipo y tamaño, al lado había un estante que estaba lleno de videojuegos, vi que había dos puertas más una parecía ser el baño y la otra posiblemente el armario, entonces vi a Andrea estaba sentada en un sofá de tres plazas situado casi en el centro de la sala y miraba al enorme televisor que había delante del sofá mientras parecía cambiar desesperadamente de canal.

(Narrador: Andrea)

Al oír la alarma, me acorde de algo muy importante y enseguida salí corriendo de la biblioteca hacia mi cuarto, cuando pise mi habitación me lance a coger el mando de la tele y tras sentarme en el sofá empecé a cambiar de canal maldiciéndome mentalmente por no recordar el número del canal donde en estos instantes estaba empezando el programa que quería ver. Cuando por fin halle el canal suspire aliviada debido a que se encontraba con publicidad así que aun BTR no había empezado, menos mal no soportaba perderme lo, ya que adoraba a Big Time Rush con todo mi corazón. Estaba por acostarme en el sofá cuando me percate de algo, había alguien más en la habitación y esa persona era Sharp, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba hay? Porque no decía nada y lo más importante como se atrevía ese idiota a entra sin permiso en mi cuarto!. Le lancé una mirada asesina pero no pareció importarle ya que empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba yo mientras decía:

**Jude**: bonita habitación

Al oír sus palabras juro que me dieron ganas de tirarle el mando de la tele en toda la cara, como se atrevía a reírse de mi cuarto con lo mucho que me había costado dejarlo así

**Andrea**: tu ríete, que ya verás lo que te pasara

**Jude**: no me rio en verdad me gusta

**Andrea:** usted cree en nada de Sharp

**Jude**: que si, lo juro

**Andrea**: pues no te creo

**Jude:** como quieras

**Andrea**: vale pero escucha bien Sharp, como le cuentes a alguien me as visto mi cuarto te mando a Jupiter de una patada y ahora cállate que me pierdo BTR

Entonces dirigí toda mi atención a la tele pero como aun seguía con la maldita publicidad volví a posar mi mirada en Sharp; en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él sonrió. Definitivamente no soporto a este fan de Superman!

* * *

**Que les parecio, lo escribi intentado que quedara largo pero sigue estando corto lo se, para la proxima prometo que estara mejor el cap. **

**Buno ahora una preguntas:**

**1\. ¿se sorprendieron de que Andrea sea otaku y fan de BTR y SHINee?**

**2\. ¿si el raimo jugara un amistoso contra que equipo deberian jugar? **

** a) Royal academy b) instituto Otaku c) Instituto Occult  
**

**3\. ¿les parece bien que Andrea de una vez muestre como es enrealidad?**

**4\. ¿alguna idea para el cap siguiente (sigo sin imaginacion)?**

**Bueno queridos lectores, les dejo... pero volvere tranquilos. **

**no se olviden de comentar  
**

**Sayonara**


	10. La Visita Parte 2

**Hola mundo tras morir, revivir, volver a morir y resucitar otra vez he vuelto con este nuevo cap recién sacado del horno (?) asi que espero que lo disfrutes y luego no me tires fruta por que el principio creo que me quedo algo raro…. **

* * *

**Capítulo 10 La Visita Parte 2**

(Narrador normal)

Los segundos pasaban y el silencio reinaba en la habitación de la pelinegra, ambos chicos se contemplaban sin apartar la mirada del otro como si de un duelo se tratase mientras que se encontraba cada uno metido en sus pensamientos; la ojiroja meditaba la mejor manera de deshacerse del de rastras y el de gafas raras... pues... este en realidad se había quedado perdido en la mirada asesina que le lanzaba la pelinegra causando que una sonrisa algo boba se le escapase.

De repente cuando la canción que daba inicio a BTR estaba sonando todo se apagó y la habitación junto con el resto de la casa quedo a oscuras, Andrea se puso en pie de un salto maldiciendo no llevar consigo su móvil e intento caminar por la habitación pero lo único que consiguió fue chocar contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien

**Jude**: Andrea Estás bien

**Andrea**: claro, solo sea ido la luz nada mas

Su voz sonaba nerviosa y eso no paso desapercibido para el de rastra

**Jude**: seguro que estas bien

**Andrea**: que si pesado y ahora déjame tengo que ir a ver si mi hermano está bien

**Jude**: Andrea detente -la coge de la muñeca- voy contigo

**Andrea**: no necesito tu ayuda -se libra del agarre de Jude-

**Jude**: yo creo que si

Entonces el de rastra saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un móvil e ilumino la cara de la chica que le dirigió una mirada de odio muy grande

**Andrea**: Tsk... Haber empezado por hay

**Jude**: no preguntaste

**Andrea**: si serás...

La joven tras hablar camino hasta el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar se tropezó con algo, seguramente se hubiera caído al piso si no fuera porque Jude la había cogido de la cintura y la había pegado a su pecho de manera muy sobre-protectora. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos simplemente se miraban a la cara intentando averiguar que pensaba el otro mientras que sin notarlo se iban acercando cada vez más y más... hasta el punto en que sin darse cuenta estaban compartiendo el mismo aire, solo unos escasos centímetros y... de repente se izó la luz en toda la mansión y unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más a el cuarto de la pelinegra. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de eso y tras mirarse por última vez se separaron como un rayo mientras la cara se les ponía más roja que el pelo de Xavier y justo a tiempo porque enseguida por la puerta se asomó la madre de la ojiroja

**Mama**: hola chicos, estáis bien ha habido un apagón general pero ya está solucionado

**Andrea**: cl...Claro mama, no te preocupes

**Mama**: segura Andrea te veo algo nerviosa

**Andrea**: mentira -mira hacia otro lado-

**Mama**: si tú lo dices, bueno la cena ya está lista así que bajad enseguida

**Andrea: es**

La pelinegra tras marcharse su madre camino hasta la puerta y antes de abandonar la estancia, se giró y miro a Jude

**Andrea**: Sharp a que esperas, la invitación de la reina

**Jude**: depende, eres tú esa reina

**Andrea**: Tsk... camina y calla quieres

**Jude**: está bien... su alteza Andrea -recibe un puñetazo en el hombro – he! Eso dolió

**Andrea**: tu te lo vuscaste asi que te aguantas

**Jude**: sabes tengo la impresión de que no te caigo muy bien

**Andrea**: ni tu ni el resto de los Inazuma

Tras entrar en el comedor ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir la palabra y se sentaron o mejor dicho la oji-roja se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del chico con capa que la observaba pensativo mientras en su cabeza rondaba una sola pregunta sin solución

**Jude**: ¿qué escondes Andrea y sobre todo porque ese comportamiento tan frio?

Mientras tanto en la gran torre de metal la noche empezaba a caer y cierto chico amante del futbol entrenaba sin descanso con su viejo neumático, Mark como siempre seguía las indicaciones del cuaderno de su abuelo pero es tabes parecía más concentrado que nunca y no había descansado ni un solo minuto, se mantenía pensativo y miraba a la rueda como si tuviera las respuestas a las preguntas que su cabeza había empezado a formular. Entonces una voz que el chico conocía muy bien lo desconcentro y la gran rueda acabo mandándolo a avalar bien lejos

**Marca:** hay!

Grito Evans aterrizando en un arbusto, por suerte alguien especial para el portero fue a socorrerlo

**Silvia**: Mark, te has hecho daño

La peliverde ayudo al cabeza de balón a ponerse de pie pero de nada sirvió ya que este estaba tan confuso que enseguida volvió a caer arrastrando a la chica con él. Por suerte el golpe que Evans se llevó pareció despejarle la cabeza ya que al ver en la posición incomoda que se encontraba con Silvia su cara se volvió mas roja que el pelo de Xavier

**Mark**: yo... Silvia... lo siento

**Silvia**: no importa, solo levántate que me aplastas

**Mark**: por supuesto

Tras el momento incomodo, ambos aun un poco avergonzados decidieron sentarse en el banco que se hallaba cerca del neumático y contemplaron las primeras estrellas de la noche hasta que Silvia al ver lo pensativo que se encontraba Mark pregunto

**Silvia**: te ocurre algo, este muy callado no es propio de ti

**Mark**: tienes razón jajaja -se rasca la cabeza -es que estoy tratando de crear una nueva Supertecnica capaz de parar hasta los tiros de Andrea pero no he conseguido nada ni siquiera con los entrenamientos de mi abuelo

**Silvia**: tal vez solo necesites tomarte tu tiempo y que la Supertecnica llegue a ti envés de ponerte a practicar a lo loco que como te descuides te vas a enfermar

**Mark**: pero un poco de entrenamiento no afectara a mi salud ya verás como no me pasara nada

Tras decir aquello el chico volvió a su entrenamiento con la única meta de lograr su nueva Supertecnica la Mano Celestial V y así por fin detener los mortales disparos de la chica de pelo negro.

(Narrador: Andrea)

Cuando por fin la cena acabo intente por todos los medios librarme de Sharp y ver ya de una vez a BTR pero fue todo en vano ya que mi madre al averiguar no sé cómo que ya conocía al hijo perdido de Superman volvió a amenazarme con la perdida de mi preciado internet sino trataba de llevarme bien con el así que ahora mientras me devoro una barra de chocolate ambos vamos de camino al campo de futbol que tengo en el patio de mi casa, el ambiente es algo como decirlo... incomodo, hasta que el hablo por lo que observe parecía algo serio y pensativo ¿me pregunto porque?

**Jude**: oye Andrea puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Andrea**: ya la as hecho Sharp y si habla

**Jude**: bien... lo que paso en tu habitación...

**Andrea**: no importa, olvídalo quieres

Dije mientras miraba así otro lado de repente al recordar lo ocurrido sin algún motivo las mejillas habían empezado a arderme, eso era muy impropio en mí que me ocurría estaba enferma acaso, el fan de Superman ve abría contagiado algún virus tal vez

**Jude**: si tú lo dices, en fin que aremos en el campo de futbol

**Andrea**: ni idea podemos jugar si quieres

**Jude**: acabamos de comer

**Andrea**: siempre hay tiempo para jugar al futbol

**Jude**: para no caerte bien los Inazuma actúas como nosotros o por lo menos como Mark

**Andrea**: Tsk... eres muy molesto lo sabias

**Jude**: pues tú te comportas muy raro

**Andrea**: te aguantas... y ahora camina tortuga fanática de Superman

Tras decir eso corro hasta el final del pasillo y salgo al patio, Sharp viene detrás de mi pero no me ase ninguna gracias estar a su lado por lo que cojo un balón y me voy al campo

**Jude**: enserio te vas a poner a jugar ahora

**Andrea:** aja

Suelto mientras me pongo frente a la portería y para librar toda la rabia que tengo acumulada, concentro toda mi fuerza en ese chut, que sin duda acaba en el fondo de la red

**Jude**: buen tiro pero si tiras muy fuerte puedes hacerte daño

Me giro y veo que se encuentra detrás de mí, tiene un balón en los pies y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

**Andrea**: bah! Entreno desde los 5 años es imposible que me haga daño

**Jude**: y porque empezaste a jugar al futbol

Miro a otro lado, odio que me pregunten eso... lanzo un suspiro y evito la pregunta con otra

**Andrea**: y por qué empezaste tú a jugar

**Jude**: mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 6 años y lo único que me quedo de ellos fue una vieja revista de futbol pensaba que si jugaba estaría más cerca de ellos... y tú? No traste de evadir la pregunta

Desvié la mirada hacia el cielo contemplando las estrellas y cerré los ojos por unos segundos, en mi mente aparecieron recuerdos de mi infancia que aun adía de hay seguían atormentándome y muchos asían referencia a porque había comenzado a jugar con el balón

**Andrea**: eso no te importa juego porque si y ya

Con gran rapidez le robo el balón y empiezo a dar toques con el pie

**Andrea**: ahora sal del campo si no vas a jugar

**Jude**: está bien que te parece un reto

**Andrea**: un reto... vale pero solo porque sé que perderás

**Jude**: eso ya lo veremos, estas son las condiciones si gano me responderás a una pregunta quieras o no

**Andrea**: pero si pierdes tanto tu como tus amigos me dejáis en paz y no le dirás a nadie que has estado en mi casa

**Jude**: trato hecho... el que consiga marcar un gol en la portería del fondo gana

**Andrea**: pues que empiece el juego

(Narrador: normal)

Jude se lanza a robarle el balón pero lo único que recibe es que la pelinegra le saque la lengua y empiece correr por el campo con el propósito de cansar al jugador de raimon que no parece estar dispuesto a rendirse y corre tras la chica

**Andrea**: esto es muy aburrido

Dijo la joven parándose en el centro del campo y dándole un pase a Jude que miro con extrañeza la acción de la chica que permanecía quieta en el sitio con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro entonces dijo

**Andrea**: te doy unos segundos de ventaja y luego ganare si o si

**Jude**: conseguiste superarme una vez pero ahora que se cómo son tus movimientos no vencerás

**Andrea**: está bien veamos quien supera a quien Sharp

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada al de capa que observo como otra vez por algún motivo el rojo sangre de los ojos de Andrea habían empezado a brillar en un tono carmesí y aunque solo duro unos instantes la mirada que le dirigió la chica quedo grabada a fuego en su mente y por lo tanto izo que se desconcentrara. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la chica ya estaba frente a él con esa expresión de arrogancia que solía mostrar abecés.

En un instante Andrea tuvo el balón en su poder pero el de rastras no estaba dispuesto a perder así que ambos se enfrentaron sin piedad alguna por el esférico que no así otra cosa que cambiar de dueño. El duelo aun que parecía mentira no tenía un ganar definitivo aun y aunque el de gafas raras estaba casi al límite su determinación por hallar las respuestas a sus preguntas eran la fuerza que lo movía para continuar impidiendo que Andrea venciera. Sin embargo en un intento de regate el balón salió disparado y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros... el tiempo pareció pararse y la vista de los dos chicos estaba fija en el balón que permanecía en perfecto angula para chutar a puerta.

**Andrea/Jude**: ahora o nunca

Pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras que echaron a correr y cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficiente cerca del balón, no lo dudaron ni un segundo y tiraron pero la suerte no estaba de lado de ninguno esta vez porque la pelota fue chutada por ambos al mismo tiempo y tras agarrar una extraña energía a su alrededor con gran rapidez el balón fue aparar al fondo de la portería... Andrea y Jude observaron el resultado y lo único que se podía oír eran sus respiraciones, segundos después los dos se sentaron en el césped del lugar mientras posaban la mirada en las estrellas

**Andrea**: al final ha sido empate -lanza un suspiro-

**Jude**: bueno es mejor que nada

**Andrea**: puede ser... -mira a Jude- oye Sharp... que era eso que querías preguntar

**Jude**: quería saber a qué se debía tú... actitud con nosotros

**Andrea**: mi actitud

**Jude**: si, aparentas ser fría, seria y solitaria pero ¿de verdad eres así o hay algún motivo para que te muestres así?

**Andrea: ...**

**Jude**: sé que no vas a responder así que no importa...

Tras decir eso el chico izo ademan de levantarse pero la mano de Andrea en su hombro se lo impidió, el de capa la observo y esta desvió la mirada

**Andrea**: ….hablare...

* * *

**Que les parecio en mi opinion como soy muy pesimista con mis escritos siento que me a salido de pena pero en fin como no tengo mucho tiempo les dejo unas preguntitas y gracias por sus comentarios me alegra saber que les gusta el fic aunque sea pesimo.  
**

**1 .¿Les gusto el cap?**

**2 . ¿les gusto el momento del apagon?**

**3 . ¿quieren mas momentos entre Andrea y Jude?**

**4 .¿quieren que publique pronto el siguiente cap?**


	11. Una llamada y un secreto

**Hi! se que me he tardado un poco (mucho) pero espero que disfruteis el cap que os traigo ya que dudo que me alla quedado muy bien, ultimamente con los examenes de final de trimestre no tengo timpo para nada odio el instituto.**

_Inazuma eleven es propiedad de Level-5 pero cuando sea mio, mi oc aparecera y le ara la vida imposible a Mark XD_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Una llamada y un secreto**

(Narrador: Andrea)

5 segundos, ni uno más o menos ese fue el tiempo que tarde en pensar si dejaba que Sharp se marchara o me animaba a contarle algo, mentiría si digiera que la palabra salida de mi boca y mi gesto al detenerlo ya estaba planeado porque yo misma estaba sorprendida, de verdad estaba dispuesta a confiar en Sharp... no imposible yo... no confió en nadie... no puedo, no quiero... asique esto debía ser un estúpido impulso que ha beses tenía como la vez que al no ser capaz de conciliar el sueño me dio el impulso de jugar al futbol y estuve hasta que amaneció chutando el balon para luego quedarme dormida en medio del terreno de juego, usando el balón de almuada... desde ese día mi madre pone candado al patio que tiene el campo de futbol, para que no vuelva a hacerlo, lo que no sabe es que soy una experta a la hora de abrir puertas al estilo espía. Pero en fin que me salgo del tema, la cosa es que ni idea de que decirle a este fanático de Superman y aunque suene raro me inquieta que me mire fijamente y más con las gafas esas raras que tiene y que me hacen preguntarme porque las usa y... de qué color son sus ojos algo que no quiero saber pero que aun así me pregunto... ahhhh! Ni yo me entiendo.

**Andrea**: mira Sharp -murmure con los ojos puestos en el -ni yo lo sé realmente... sé que mi actitud no es la mejor con vosotros pero no puedo ser de otra manera, no soy capaz... yo...

**Jude**: está bien, no hace falta que des explicaciones, sigo queriendo saber por qué pero no te forzare, habla cuando en verdad estés preparada

**Andrea**: pues espera sentado -dije muy bajito pero sé que me oyó porque una sonrisita asomo por sus labios

**Jude**: empieza a hacer frio, entramos, no quiero que te resfríes

**Andrea**: preocúpate por ti y a mi déjame en paz

Entonces una ráfaga de viento me atravesó y mis dientes castañearon y la piel se me puso de gallina, por suerte me gire antes de que Sharp lo viera

**Jude**: eres algo terca ¿lo sabias? Venga entremos

Antes de que pudiera protestar sentí que me colocaba algo en los hombros y el frio que _no_ poseía se iba casi al completo, gire un poco la cabeza y me encontré con una tela roja y los dedos de Sharp atándola para que no se me callera, entonces caí... era su capa al estilo Superman, me la había dado

**Andrea**: pero porque as -trate de decir pero fui interrumpida

**Jude**: esto te quitara el frio y no protestes

Después de decir eso acomodo la capa para que me cubriera todo el cuerpo y para mi sorpresa esta cosa era como una manta

**Andrea**: está bien -murmure tratando de sonar fastidiada -solo recrecemos a dentro

**Jude**: a sus órdenes alteza

**Andrea**: imbécil

Susurre tratando de ocultar las ganas de reír que tenía, este tipo es molesto y cargante pero tal vez podía llegar a caerme bien... hay no! Que estoy pensando yo... Al llegar al salón principal, me encontré con que mi hermano pequeño Fernando Aldena que estaba viendo la tele, me acerque y le acaricie la cabeza, Jude se situó al lado mío

**Andrea**: hola Nando

**Nando**: hola hermana juegas con migo por fi!

**Andrea**: me encantaría pero tengo que estar al cargo de este -señale a Sharp y mi hermano lo inspecciono de arriba a bajo

**Nando**: que intenciones tienes con mi hermana, mosca

Mire sorprendida a mi hermano mientras me daba una palmada en la frente, otra vez no pensé, mi hermano solo tenía 5 años pero abecés parecía mayor que yo y más cuando tendía preguntar eso a todos los chicos con los que me veía

**Andrea:** Nando!

**Jude:** mosca? yo?!

Observe al chico que aun parecía estar procesando la información, mire a mi hermano y tras echar una mirada que decía "ya hablaremos pequeñajo" agarre a Sharp de la muñeca y lo dirigí hasta otra sala donde en la paredes se podían apreciar un montón de cuatros de toda mi familia, una vez allí lo solté y repose la espalda en la pared

**Andrea**: lo siento por eso... abecés mi hermano es... muy el

**Jude**: no importa aunque no creo parecerme a una mosca o si

**Andrea**: bueno, eso es debatible -me miro como si estuviera ofendido y luego sonrió, vi que pasaba su mirada en los retratos

**Jude**: se nota que sois una familia muy unida

**Andrea**: claro nos queremos mucho

**Jude**: aunque ahora que me doy cuenta -se paró a observar la foto enmarcada del mueble y luego me miró fijamente -en ninguna aparece tu padre y no lo he visto hoy cuando me presentaron a tu familia

Un balde de agua fría eso fue lo que sentí cuando formulo su pregunta, por un momento me sentí débil, desprotegida, sola... pero enseguida me recupero, no puedo mostrar debilidad a nadie y en ese asunto aún menos, así que con una sonrisa ladina tragándome todo el dolor de las palabras que estaba por pronunciar dije

**Andrea**: no tengo... el murió en un accidente de avión ase casi 5 años, no me gusta hablar del tema

**Jude**: lo comprendo... y... sé que lo menos que quieres escuchar es un lo siento o alguna palabra de consuelo, yo me sentía así cuando paso lo de mis padres, odiaba que la gente isiera eso porque nunca llegarían asentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo

**Andrea**: te lo agradezco

Murmure posando mi mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuera el, hablar de ese asunto no me gustaba nada y que Sharp pareciera pensar igual que yo... bueno me agradaba, pensé que si lo oiga decir un lo siento o algo por el estilo tendría que echarlo a patadas ya que no quiero la lastima de nadie eso es un signo de debilidad y yo no me muestro débil ante nadie...

**Andrea**: en fin...

De repente fui interrumpida, la puerta se abrió y mi madre con una de sus agrandes sonrisas apareció, me observo a mí y luego a Sharp

**Mama**: interrumpo algo queridos

**Andrea**: no mama que pasa

**Mama**: nada, he venido a avisar a Jude de que su padre lo espera en la entrada, para macharse, pero si estáis ocupados...

**Andrea**: claro que no cuando antes se vaya mejor para mi

**Jude**: eres mala anfitriona

**Andrea**: solo con los chicos fanáticos de Superman y pinta de mosca

**Mama**: bien... como veo que os lleváis tan bien Andrea acompaña a Jude a la puerta

**Andrea**: que porque yo, es injusto

**Mama**: una sola palabra; internet

**Andrea**: vale, vale, tu ganas

Empuje por los hombros a Sharp y lo arrastre hacia el pasillo rumbo a la puerta, cuanto antes me librara de el mejor, al llegar a la entrada me despedí de su padre y luego mire a Sharp, momento incomodo ya que tanto mi madre con su padre estaban mirándonos parecían esperar algo, pero qué?

**Andrea**: esto... pues adiós

**Jude**: adiós...

Mire a mi madre y su mirada decir "eso es todo" y yo respondí con "sí que esperabas que le dirá un beso", el padre de Sharp atravesó el umbral y yo cogí a Sharp de los hombros cuando estaba por irse

**Andrea**: pues nada, largo Sharp y como le digas a alguien lo de hoy ve haciendo las maletas para Júpiter

**Jude**: lo que ordene su majestad Andrea -me dijo en tono burlon

**Andrea**: idiota -murmure y luego lo empuje y cerré la puerta

**Mama**: sabes que tienes su capa puesta ¿verdad?

**Andrea**: que?!... genial, lo que me faltaba -me di con la mano en la frente, lanzando un suspiro-

(Normal Narrador)

Serian eso de las 12 de la noche y nuestra protagonista en un intento desesperado de poder dormir, se encontraba tirada en la cama jugando con la Nintendo al mismo tiempo que escucha Fantastic Baby de BigBang, pero de repente la música se interrumpió y un tono de llamada que ella conocía a la perfección sonó por toda la habitación, la pelinegra dejo enseguida lo que hacía y agarro el móvil con una sonrisa, contesto y su tono de vos rebosaba felicidad por la persona que la había llamado

_-**holita Andreita -hablo una voz masculina con bastante alegría -¿cómo estás?**_

-Dy cuanto me alegra oírte, estoy bien algo sola pero, en fin tu como estas? y el resto de la panda?

_-**perfectly aunque te extrañamos, y más yo que te quede claro**_

-lose Dylan lose -dijo la chica riendo -y como va todo por el instituto Pantera, desde que me fui de Madrid ¿has vuelto a saltarte las clases?

_-**claro que no you're my only compañera de pellas además Marky se niega a perder clase y me amenaza con chivarse, si falto aunque sea 5 minutes**_

-te lo pereces quien te manda a fugarte del insti

_\- **si tu te fugas siempre que puedes** _

-porque puedo permitírmelo soy una de las mentes más inteligentes del siglo, que falte a clase un par de veces no importa... pero cambiando de tema tengo algo super importante que contar

-**_pues ya tardas en hablar princess_**

-vale vale, haber... pues... al final he acabado uniéndome al equipo del Raimo

_-**donde se encuentra Inazuma Japón y Erik y Boby ¿truth?**_

-yes! Aunque tampoco son para tanto y vuestros 2 compañeros de Unicorn son algo mantas

La conversación se entendió por casi 2 horas y cuando el chico se percató de la hora que era en Japón enseguida mando a dormir a la pelinegra que se negaba a cortar la comunicación con el

\- **_Usted tiene que _**_**llamarte mañana **_**_sueño _** _**Andreita ok?**_

-jooo, está bien Dylan -murmuro bostezando -saluda a todos y dile a mi Tío que entrene al equipo sin descanso, que quiero que den el máximo cuando llegue el Torneo

_-**oki, paso el recado y ahora go to sleep**_

Tras finalizar la llamada con una gran carcajada por parte de la chica, dejo el teléfono en la cómoda y se acomodó entre las sabanas abrazada a un peluche de oso panda, Andrea no tardo en caer bajo el sueño mientras pensaba lo feliz que se había puesto al recibir la llamada de Dylan Keith y ver lo bien que se encontraban el resto de sus amigos en Madrid.

* * *

**Y que les parecio? ahora que se van descubriendo cosas de la prota y vemos como Jude ase el esfuerzo para hacercarse a ella, en fin dejen sus comentarios y... prometo el cap 12 para el lunes asi que aqui teneis un pequeño adelanto (siento las faltas).  
**

**Jude**: veras... como aun falta para que las clases comiencen... queria saber si...

deje de caminar y lo mire a la cara me parecio verlo algo colorado o serian cosas mias

**Jude**: quieres dar una vuelta por los alrededores

Una vuelta con el, que deberia contestar...

**Andrea**: vale pero solo por que seria una estupidez ir al instituto a las 7 de la mañana

**Jude**: genial -agarra la mano de Andrea y empieza a correr -ven vamos

**Andrea**: oye! que haces suelta me

**Jude**: lo siento no te oigo

**Andrea: **eres un... maldito Sharp**  
**


	12. Viejos fantasmas

**Holita minna! aqui recrese como lo prometi, asi que espero que disfruten el cap que me a quedado algo "dramatico" por cualpa de mi oc Tsundere pero Jude se ganara unos puntos lo se bien, ahora que sean de amor o de odio ni idea teniendo en cuanta como es mi oc seguramente de odio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 Viejos fantasmas**

(Narrador: Andrea)

Era por la mañana acababa de salir de mi casa para dirigirme al instituto raimon y estaba que me caía de sueño, una de las cosas que más odiaba era levantarme temprano y definitivamente maldecía a el tonto que se le había ocurrido este horario escolar tan infernal. En un desesperado intento de no quedarme dormida cogí los cascos que tenía en la mochica, los conecte al móvil y tras ponérmelos y elegir Music Sound Better With U de BTR, desconecte, me perdí en la canción y seguí caminando para esa cárcel llamada insti sabiendo que al poner un pie en ese lugar tendría que soportar a esos plastas del equipo de futbol... no es que me caigan mal no mucho por lo menos pero a veces pueden llegar a ser muy molestos en especial el tonto de su capitán o también esos dos de América que no dejan de pesadearme para que les diga de que conozco a Dylan y a Marky pero no pienso decir ni mu, si quieren saber algo que les pregunten a ellos.

Ya me encuentro cerca del raimon así que acelero el paso pero enseguida me detengo al escuchar que alguien me está llamando, entonces me giro para ver al dueño de esa voz aunque ya se de antemano quien es. Lo observo detenidamente con algo de desconfianza mientras que le lanzo una de mis miradas frías aunque eso no parece molestarle ya que su expresión es la misma; el sigue sonriéndome eso me molesta. Me arto de esta situación y tras lanzarle una mirada asesina comienzo a caminar rumbo a raimon pero me sigue y al instante se coloca al lado mío, en ese momento tengo el impulso de empujarlo y creo que lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque ese chico de gafas raras dijo algo que me dejo muy sorprendida.

**Jude**: sabes me extraña que llegues tan temprano a raimon

**Andrea**: temprano pero si dentro de poco empezaran las clases

**Jude**: siento decírtelo pero aun que da una 1 para que comiencen las clases

**Andrea**: no digas tonterías Sharp

**Jude**: es verdad mira -saca su móvil y le enseña la hora a la chica-

**Andrea**: no puede ser...

En ese instante saque mi móvil y comprobé la hora de los dos teléfonos dando me cuenta que mi teléfono tenía una hora adelantada... la mala suerte estaba de mi lado no había duda solo a mí me pasaban estas cosas solo yo sufría de mala suerte.

**Jude**: entonces no sabías que...

**Andrea**: no, no tenía ni idea -un aura de depresión la rodea-

**Jude**: tranquila son cosas que suelen pasar, yo sufro del cambio de hora desde que Caleb se unió a Raimon así que te entiendo

**Andrea**: si tú lo dices -comienza a caminar-

**Jude**: oye Andrea

**Andrea**: que

**Jude**: veras... como aún falta para que las clases comiencen... quería saber si...

deje de caminar y lo mire a la cara me pareció verlo algo colorado o serian cosas mías

**Jude**: quieres dar una vuelta por los alrededores

Una vuelta con él, que debería contestar...

**Andrea**: vale pero solo porque sería una estupidez ir al instituto a las 7 de la mañana

**Jude**: genial -agarra la mano de Andrea y empieza a correr -ven vamos

**Andrea**: oye! Que haces suelta me

**Jude**: lo siento no te oigo

**Andrea**: si serás... maldito Sharp

**Jude**: jajaja -sonríe y la observa por el rabillo del ojo- porque me llamas por el apellido siempre

**Andrea**: no decías que no oías -lance un suspiro -me gusta su significado, porque? te molesta

**Jude**: para nada... me gusta cómo suena cuando lo dices tu

Creo que oí mal eso último, ¿verdad? Si seguro eran cosas mía y mi falta de sueño, en fin tras caminar unos minutos más y tener que hacer un esfuerzo para no decirles un par de cosas a la gente de la calle que nos miraban y enseguida se ponían a cuchichear vete a saber tú de que, llegamos a un parque de niños, se encontraba desierto y el viento hacia que los columpios del centro del lugar se balancearan, trayendo a mi memoria los viejos recuerdos de mi infancia, algunos oscuros y dolorosos, otros llenos de felicidad, no sabía cuál de los dos era peor... una voz me saco de los pensamientos y volví a la realidad.

**Jude**: pasa algo, te has puesto muy seria de repente

**Andrea**: …. no... Solo viejos fantasmas -murmure para luego llevarme las manos a la mochila y sacar la capa de Sharp -toma ayer se te olvido pedirla

**Jude**: gracias... aunque no se me olvido

**Andrea**: que quieres decir

**Jude**: iba pedírtela pero... no fui capaz te queda mejor a ti que a mí, así que te la regalo yo

**Andrea**: pero... pero...

**Jude**: tengo más capas en casa asique quédatela

**Andrea**: que no, yo no quiero nada tuyo

**Jude**: lo que se regala no se devuelve

**Andrea**: no me importa quédate la maldita capa Sharp

**Jude: **Nunca

**Andrea**: que si

**Jude**: que no -empezamos a tirar de la capa, el para dármela y yo para quitármela de enzima

**?**: He chicos que hacéis aquí?

Entonces alguien interrumpe nuestra pelea, tanto Sharp como yo nos giramos para ver al dueño de esa voz que está parado con su típica sonrisa en la entrada del parque

**Andrea**: discutir por ver quien no se queda la estúpida capa y tú?

**Mark**: voy al Raimon, el entrenador me llamo esta mañana, al parecer hay un equipo que quiere jugar un amistoso con nosotros

**Jude**: quienes son -en ese mismo instante me puso la capa del demonio en la mochila y camino hacia el cabeza de balón

**Mark**: ni idea, se me olvido preguntar

**Jude**: típico de ti

Escuche que decía, ellos siguieron hablando del asunto y aunque sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el equipo rival, no quería estar ni un segundo más con estos, ya tengo suficiente con tener la capa de ese hijo de... en la mochila, por lo que camine hacia la salida y me marche haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de Sharp, ya ha unos metros del parque, me coloque mis cascos y para dejar la mente en blanco puse Haru Haru de Big Bang

**Jude: **Andrea!

Su llamada consiguió atravesar la música de mis oídos pero aun así lo ignore, mire hacia atrás y lo vi correr hacia mí, que pesado el chico porque actúa así no se da cuenta de que me gusta estar sola, la compañía de los demás solo causa dolor, lo sé muy bien.

**Andrea**: déjame

Digo para luego echar a correr, por suerte soy más rápida y no puede seguirme el ritmo, hecho un vistazo hacia tras y no le veo, lanzo un suspiro de alivio y me detengo para observar donde estoy, entonces abro los ojos sorprendida y mirando a todos lados digo

**Andrea**: donde estoy! -me llevo las manos a la cabeza preocupada -porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi

Me siento en un banco y veo pasar a la poca gente que hay, esto me recuerda a la vez que me perdí por las calles de Madrid cuando era pequeña, estaba tan enfadada y triste por lo que me habían hecho que corrí y corrí sin importarme nada, lo único que quería era alejarme de todo y de todos porque había confiado en aquellas personas y me habían traicionado y utilizado. Cuando me di cuenta estaba perdida, me encontraba en un pequeño parque así que tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos me senté en uno de los columpio con la vista en el suelo, reprimiendo el llanto, pero de repente oí una voz, alguien parecía estar hablándome así que levante la vista y mi mirada se topó con un niño que parecía tener mi edad, en lo que más me fije de él fueron sus ojos rojos iguales a los mío y la cálida sonrisa que parecía estar dirigida a mí, entonces vi cómo se acercaba y sus brazos me rodearon mientras decía...

**Jude: **Andrea!

La voz de Sharp izo que volviera a la realidad, alce la mirada y él se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí, en sus rostro vi preocupación que ocurría porque esta así... entonces lo note mis mejillas estaban húmedas y sentía los ojos llorosos... había estado llorando sin darme cuenta, que vergüenza

**Andrea**: que quieres -mi vos sonaba como un susurro y las lágrimas silenciosas seguían cayendo

**Jude**: tranquila, todo está bien -tras decir eso el me abrazo -no llores... yo te protegeré

Sus palabras me isieron reaccionar esas mismas pablaras habían sido las que aquel chico me había dicho ase ya como 8 años en aquel parque, me resultaba por algún motivo agradable que Sharp las pronunciara y aunque no quisiera me fue imposible no aferrarme a él, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y mientras el pasaba su mano por mi pelo de forma tranquilizadora, sentía que toda la tristeza se iba y una parte de mi quería quedarse así por un rato más, por primera vez en mi vida creo que me sentía protegida con la estúpida creencia de que nadie podría dañarme... si estaba junto a él...


End file.
